Hate, you say
by FreshNerd
Summary: If Kakashi became a missing Nin. What if Naruto died? What would Kakashi do for revenge?
1. Loved, and Hated

Hate, you say

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or is in any way profiting from the story. I only write to let my imagination out really.

Summary: If he didn't live. If he was killed that night. If the baby's life was ended before it could reach a day further.

K

Here

It

Is:

* * *

In a small neat apartment a lone figure ram his body to the wall. He felt his shoulder become dislocated. He didn't care though the pain he felt emotionally was far greater, too much even, he would cut his arm off if it would stop the pain his heart felt. Tears drip down his face. His breathing was wild and ragged.

He hit himself against the wall again. His other arm popping out of its socket. His arms felt numb from the abuse it had suffered. The pain was still there. It wouldn't go away ever no matter how much he wanted it to leave. It was too great.

He stopped and took a kunai out of his pocket. He looked at it. The sharp edge looked so promising to him, so sweet and inviting. Just one well place cut and he could end all his pain. Every one of his regret would stop hurting him. He couldn't though he had promised his sensei he wouldn't. He owed it to his sensei and teammates to live on. That was what they had wanted, yet the pain of his new loss was too great.

He had been unable to protect his sensei's legacy. He had been too trusting when the third had taken Naruto. He had placed his trust in the old man and it had cost Naruto's life. His sensei's son.

He dropped the kunai and curled up crying, hot tears slid down his face. He could feel himself shaking either from grief or pain. He could feel his arms hurting and his stomach hurting.

The Third had bowed to the councils demand. Kakashi never thought it would happen. He never even took into account that the Third would do such a foolish thing and reveal Naruto as the container for Kyuubi. He had assumed the Third would hide Naruto not flash him around. He had thought that the Sandaime would hide and protect him. The council had seen Naruto as Kyuubi and had acted as though he had been a demon. They had killed Naruto and the Third had let it happen. The old fool had let them do as they had pleased after they had threatened about killing Naruto even if it meant treason. They had stated that they would die trying to kill Naruto. A simple little thing and the Third had let all his determination fall. The old fool didn't even think about revealing that Naruto was the Yondaime's son would be a good choice than. If only he had been there. If only he had been there. If only, but he had been trusting and had gone to rest after having been injured. The thought of Naruto never even crossed his mind. If only.

Kakashi screamed in his pain. It wouldn't go away. He deserved it, he though. He deserved this torture as punishment. He had let Naruto die, by letting the Third take him. He should have never let Naruto out of his sight.

He should have been told about the meeting of the council. He should have taken Naruto away as soon as he had seen him. The villages had ordered his death and were celebrating it.

Kakashi let out another heart wrenching scream in the night that was filled with celebration from the village.

How was he to look at his sensei in the eye when he sees him again? How was he to ever dare look at Obito, Rin and Kushina after failing so much? He had failed something that couldn't be forgiven. He lost their son, their legacy.

Kakashi's throat soon ached too much to scream anymore. He started sobbing. His blood shot eyes looking at the wall. His lone sharingan too had turned black in his anguish. Its pinwheel changing into a jagged shuriken.

Kakashi cried until he drifted off unconscious.

* * *

The Third Hokage let out a tear out mourning for their lost. The Uchiha clan had threatened to start a civil war if he hadn't accepted. They had been so blatant that the village would have sided with them if he hadn't agreed. Even the Hyuuga had sided with their rival forcing him to agree. He had thought he could reveal Naruto as the fourth Hokage's son, but he didn't. Revealing that might have started another great war. The Yondaime had been feared across every other village. Large and small alike. It would have started a war with the other villages. He had given up one life for hundreds of others and yet he felt a small pain to. It was like losing Orochimaru again. The lost he felt.

* * *

Kakashi moved slowly through his room. He entered the Kitchen with zombie like movements that were slow and lifeless. He forced himself to eat a ration bar. He hadn't left the apartment for two weeks now. Any visitors had been brutally beat to leave him alone including Gai who had thought could cheer him up. They don't understand his pain. They all smile and laugh at the cost of Naruto's life. He looked out his window to see the village. His face turned to one of disgust.

They were happy and content with what they had done. How dare they. How dare they commit an unforgivable sin and go on like they wouldn't face the consequences. His felt rage again. He would make them pay for what they did. He would get retribution even if he had to kill each and every one of them. For ever smiling and laughing for the peace that they had gotten only because of his sensei and Naruto. How dare they walk over their sacrifice like that. No one even cared what Naruto's name was. Many didn't care he had a name. He would kill them all.

He couldn't yet though. He wasn't strong enough. He needed to grow. He was only sixteen and he couldn't match the third or Jiraiya who wasn't in the village. Jiraiya would side with Sarutobi if only to please his sensei along with Tsunade. Those three would undeerstand each others stupidity if only to assure themselves of their own weaknesses.

Kakashi packed up everything he needed. He couldn't stay in the village. Every time he saw a villager pass by smiling he wanted to wipe the smile off their faces and kill them. He couldn't do that, he would be captured and they would continue smiling like they had before. They would only keep dirtying everything that he stood for.

Kakashi picked up his belongings and sealed it up. He jumped out the window and started heading toward the gate. No one would notice him leaving. He was the honored fourths student they wouldn't dare question where he was going. He felt disgust again. His mask hid most of his disgust though. He passed through the village that was already looking well repaired. They hadn't even mourned. They kept going like the life of those that had died had been honored by killing the demon. His blood sped up as he felt his heart rate increase. He could feel it boiling wanting to kill them all.

Kakashi reached the gate of Konoha. He ignored the guards and passed with one large scroll unquestioned. He would go to Kiri first. He needed war to become stronger and Kiri was in a civil war. Killing their soldiers would go unnoticed. He would become stronger with time and come back and kill them all.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi

A-rank missing Nin

Known as: Yondaime Hokage's last living student.

Age: 16

Ability: Sharingan

Description: The son of the White Fang. A prodigy. Genin at six. Jounin at fourteen.

Defection reason: Unknown.

Bounty: Undecided.

* * *

Six years later

* * *

Kakashi cut the throat of a sand nin.  
The ninja had thought he could kill him and take the five million ryo placed on his head. He didn't care about who tried to kill him anymore. If they got in his way they would die. He often walked around unhidden daring them to attack.

He wanted them too attack. He flashed his bounty around every where from Kumo to Iwa and fight. He would especially go out of his way to kill Konoha ninjas whenever he sees any. Suna wanted him for nearly killing their Yondaime Kage. The man was left alive on a whim really.

The Yondaime Hokage was at a level above every one he had fought, but he wanted to reach a level to where his sensei had been before attacking the village. He wanted to be a force just like Kyuubi and attack with no one capable of stopping him.

Konoha wanted him dead. Kumo wanted him dead for killing their Sandaime Raikage. Kiri praised him for ending their war by killing the Mizukage who had burned under the black flames of Amasterasu.

He had gone blind for a time. He had thought the world didn't want him to have his revenge. Through a coincidence, he had killed several Uchiha who had thought they could become famous for taking his head. He had been unsure how to heal his eye, but after coming up with an unlikely theory he had done it. With the eyes he had replaced his normal eye obtaining two sharingan. One he had fused with a normal sharingan giving his eyesight back. Shock that he had regained his light he had gotten more eyes. He put on a new eye on his right that the Mangekyou sharingan had activated on instantly without the need for loss that he had felt when gaining it with Obito's eyes.

It must have been because he had already felt it before. He fused the eye with another eye since he had many spare and had regained his eye sight and ensuring he wouldn't lose it. Even now he had many pair of eyes sealed forever ready to give him his eyesight back should he lose it. He was paranoid after losing it once.

He was dangerous and he only kept getting stronger with every battle that he fought. He was known as Hatake Kakashi the Lightning demon. He had taken over as the representer for Kyuubi proclaiming it too show them that he would be going for Konoha. His Mangekyou sharingan was powerful, but he needed far more power than Kamui or Amasterasu or even Susano. Tsukuyomi was helpful, but against a village it would exhaust him far too quick. The intangibility was a very useful ability, but he hadn't gotten used to it, yet. Teleportation was kind of somewhere between getting use to it. The longer he used the jutsu the more familiar it was to his body and less chakra needed as time went by one of the reason why he was still waiting until he was perfectly prepared. So far his body was only starting to get use to the strains. His white chakra was starting to adapt making using the sharingan more easily or at least he suspected so. His sharingan was starting to condense his chakra too making it more potent and less chakra required to do jutsus. There was one more thing he needed.

He wanted allies. He didn't ever think for a second that he would ever be able to take on a village alone. No matter how much he wished it so, he was still weak compared to hundreds of ninjas. No matter how little chakra he needed to use Amasterasu after countless use Tsukuyomi and Kamui or even Susano. The result would be the same. Konoha had too many loyal soldiers that he wouldn't make much of a difference. He needed people under him and strong allies. So far he had recruited Sasori of the Red Sand.

He had met Sasori by coincidence and had since then worked side by side with the deadly scorpion. Hence why the sand nin had attacked him. The sand nin had found a better catch after searching for Sasori. He and Sasori only first started working together only because if by chance one got injured the other would help. In other word they got each others back watching out for each other.

His sharingan looked at the dead sand jounin. It then moved slowly to Sasori who stood hidden in a hunch back puppet body. The tail was lying behind it with a black cloak over the puppet.

"You killed another," stated Sasori after looking at the sand nin.

Kakashi didn't answer. He only nodded and looked at Tanzuka the town known for gambling and Sake.

"Are you done," Kakashi asked looking at Sasori.

Sasori nodded. He had been updating his spy network. The seal on one of his informant had been weakening and he had to reinforce the seal. It wouldn't do for them to realize they were spies even if they didn't know it.

Kakashi nodded and turned toward Iwa. He had heard a blond nin that had killed the Tsuchikage was near their. The blond specialized in bombs and explosions would be a great addition when destroying Konoha.

Sasori started walking with him as they headed for their newest member.

"He calls his bomb an art," said Sasori explaining what he had gathered about the pyromaniac.

Kakashi nodded. Sasori called his puppetry an art, but he didn't care either. As long as Deidera joined them he didn't care otherwise, Deidera was going to die a painful death. Experience was too valuable to let slip away.

He kept walking not caring on what Sasori explained.

Sasori was used to the response and continued to inform his partner at what else was new.

"The Uchiha clan was wiped out." Stated Sasori revealing something interesting.

Kakashi stopped at hearing something about his village. He smiled under his mask.

"Uchiha Itachi wiped it out except his brother, Uchiha Sasuke." said Sasori explaining who the survivor was.

Kakashi nodded suspecting something was wrong there. Itachi must have activated the Mangekyou sharingan to be able to kill his own clan. No, one knew how he himself had activated the Mangekyou, or how to stop the blindness, so it meant that someone else must have had a hand in helping Itachi or Itachi didn't know and would be going blind, but than why leave his brother alive. It must be so that he could regain his light. He also knew for a fact that you only had five minute to get away after killing someone otherwise you would be caught so this meant it must have been planned by Konoha itself. So the Uchiha clan had planned to do their coup either way even when their decision had cost Naruto's life. He pushed away his anger. He would destroy Konoha and have an easier time doing it now.

"Let's go." he said ready to recruit the new member before an Organization Sasori had heard of collect another S-class in their organization.

* * *

Itachi entered Akatsuki headquarter. The building looked very large from the outside, yet from inside it looked far bigger. He followed Madara who was wearing a mask with a whirlpool like line on it.

"Go to Pein he will tell you what to do first." said Madara before disappearing. Reality swallowed his dark figure.

Itachi kept walking to where he assumed was the door that held the leader known as Pein. He entered to find a red hair ninja standing there with silver ripple like eyes. He stared at the eyes processing what he was staring at.

"It's the Rinnegan," said the red head explaining what his eye was.

Itachi's eyes widened. The legendary eye. He had always thought it was a myth. He quickly gathered his composure and nodded.

"Your partner is Kisame, your first assignment is to recruit Deidera an Iwa nukenin." said Pein giving the order immediately, there was no need for them to converse. They were all professionals in their fields. To not be would mean that they never would have qualified to join Akatsuki in the first place.

Itachi nodded and left the room to find Kisame who he assumed was the missing nin of the mist. He could already feel a large chakra source heading toward him. He walked through the endless looking hall to meet the monster of the mist. He could feel the chakra moving toward him as though it was a predator making his senses stay alert.

* * *

In the dry and barren forest of Iwa. There were large rocky figures standing in the place. Trees were sparse. It was something that looked between Konoha and Suna mixed in. It was due to the place being the border of said countries. Wind and Fire.

Kakashi examined the man standing before them. The nin didn't look much, but looks could be deceiving. The chakra level was definitely Kage level. His chakra reserve was to, surpassing Sasori and the blond standing before them. The new sharingan compressed his chakra making it so much more potent. If he needed to he could make his level rise to bijuu level, but that would quickly weaken him. The stress would be too much afterward. It was only good for one on one battle otherwise he would die from other attackers once weaken.

"So will you join us?" asked Sasori his voice sounding rough and calm from the puppet.

Kakashi knew the man didn't have a vocal chord so Sasori must be using some clever way to speak. Most likely in some way that chakra strings would be required. Striking strings to create sounds, much like a guitar possibly.

Deidera looked at Kakashi then back to Sasori.

"Can I blow up things, un?" asked Deidra showing his hand that had mouths chewing clays. Tongues were revealed from the palm of the hands.

Kakashi was a bit interested in the hands, but pushed it off. Interest never led to good thing like the time he had wondered why a beautiful woman he had seen pass by him smelled like Vaseline.

Sasori nodded. It was the reason they were recruiting him.

Deidera smiled and threw a small clay bird up at the sky that exploded.

"Yeah, I'll join you, un." said Deidera walking toward them.

Kakashi nodded at least okay with getting someone to help his goal.

"Are any of you artist, Yeah?" asked Deidra looking between the two of them as they started walking.

Kakashi didn't answer immediately. He suppose he was. He did create a jutsu that was considering an art itself.

He gave a small nod. His eyes lazily staring at Deidera before he started moving making his company follow.

Sasori too gave a visible nod.

Deidra smile widened.

"What do you do?" asked Deidra to Kakashi first.

Kakashi was feeling a bit lazy so he took his time to answer as though he was thinking about it.

"Assassination." he answered. Chidori was an assassination jutsu so yeah he was he supposed.

Deidra didn't expect that answer, but nodded. Lots of people considered assassination an art. He could agree with that at least. It was an art when you ended a life. Yeah the way to kill and precision you would need to kill an enemy with one move. A single life gone within a split second. It was art, yeah.

"Sasori what do you do," asked Deidra cheering up at the nice company to at least talk for a change.

Sasori answered a second later. He didn't like to make people wait and so had already prepared an answer at the possibility he would be asked the same question as Kakashi.

"Puppetry." he answered. He said it with an underlying tone of pride.

Deidra looked at him for a second before he spoke.

"That is not an art, art is a bang you know then its gone, un!" Deidara said voicing his disagreement.

Kakashi ignored the argument that was taking place. If he had been challenged like that about something as trivial, he would have said, 'your right its not' and have kept going.

* * *

Kakashi stopped. He never just stopped so this had set off his two companions. Deidra looked up ahead as he soon felt concealed presence nearing them. Sasori prepared for a fight and started planning many ways to kill the opponent.

Soon enough two figures appeared up ahead of the trail they had been going.

Kakashi's sharingan activated instantly. He hadn't thought he would meet one of the last breathing Uchiha so soon. He didn't care though. He would kill him, just like they had caused Naruto to die. Hyuugas would be next then Konoha. Not yet though, first he needed to gauge how powerful the new organization was. He couldn't have the organization as a enemy if they decided to retaliate for attacking a member.

"Kakashi-san, Sasori-san, Deidra-san it is an honor to meet you all." said Itachi's formal voice as he neared. He stopped making sure to give himself space especially against three S class ninjas.

Kakashi looked at the second person. Kisame of the mist. One of the seven swordsmen or at least the successor of one since it was him that killed the last wielder of Samehada. Clearly the man was a bloodthirsty ninja, the man's smile was an obvious indicator of that.

"Can we help you?" asked Kakashi his voice sounding uninterested. His stance was lazy, but he was far more alert than any one could think even when he wasn't prepared for a fight.

"We are here to offer Deidera an invitation into our organization." answered Itachi. He didn't know what to say since no one had taken into account there would be other powerful ninjas with the blond. His first option was to kill the company then make the offer, but he didn't think that he could kill the most powerful missing nin since Orochimaru, the fourth Hokage's student. The Yondaime Hokage who had ended a war single-handedly and was able to strike fear into every Kage and first Ninja to be labeled a Ss-class nin. There was also a rumor that Hatake had done many things too that could make him very dangerous.

Kakashi gave Deidera a look saying decide. The look also gave an underlying message that was simple really. Deidra had joined them and to turn his back on them would be death. Joining one group was an oath, breaking it was a death penalty.

"No, thanks I already join these two, un." answered Deidra while molding some clay. Deidera made sure to prepare in case things went downhill.

Itachi nodded and looked at Kakashi who had the Mangekyou sharingan looking at him from both eyes. Itachi was surprised, but didn't say anything. He didn't know Hatake had achieved the Mangekyou sharingan. It must have been due to every opponent dying. So far none have survived against him.

"Thank you for your time," replied Itachi and motioned for Kisame to follow him as he left.

Kakashi thought about killing the Uchiha, but he didn't know how powerful the now new mysterious Organization was or their members so let Itachi walk away.

He would take care of any Uchihas in the future. He might even go and kill the only other Uchiha later. Yes, he would wipe them out.

"Ne, they looked serious, un," said Deidra looking at the direction Itachi and Kisame left.

Sasori and Kakashi didn't answer. They were both serious in their own ways or Kakashi was at least. Sasori was always serious.

"Itachi Uchiha, a man that could rival you," said Sasori to Kakashi as they started walking again.

Kakashi didn't answer. He wasn't over confident, but if he decided to go all out against the prodigy of Konoha he would come out on top. After all he too was a prodigy too. Genin at six, jounin at fourteen. He was a prodigy just like Itachi. The only difference had been that he had grown without the sharingan, while Itachi was born with the bloodline.

"So he killed his clan, quite interesting isn't he," asked Deidera walking at the side, while shooting off small clay bird at random trees to cause small explosion.

Kakashi ignored the explosion. It would be like a trail for any bounty hunter, but he doubted they would be taken down unless it was over a hundred experienced Jounin level hunters coming.

"Sasori what are the chance of one of us dying against the Uchiha," asked Deidra toying with clay.

Sasori took a moment to answer that. They were each very dangerous and each probably held secrets to back them up against a dangerous opponent. If he didn't know the ace they each had then the chances were unknown.

"Don't know," he answered through his puppet armor.

Kakashi walked lazily and took out a small book on sealing that he had gotten from Sasori. He had a jutsu going through his mind, but he needed sealing to perfect it. He already knew sealing, but he needed more knowledge.

"So, Sasori what can your dolls do, un," asked Deidra looking at Sasori cautiously.

Sasori tail shot out toward Deidra. The tail went through Deidra before Deidra turned to clay.

"That could have killed me," said Deidra appearing from behind a tree at the side of their trail.

Kakashi didn't pay attention to the fighting. It was a common thing actually or it had become so. Deidra would say something offending and Sasori would retaliate, though his temper never went too far. It would always be one physical attack and then another later after the next question.

"Konoha always produce dangerous missing ninjas, don't you agree Sasori, un," said Deidra looking at Kakashi.

Sasori nodded. It was always so when it came to Konoha. Each missing nin would always be somewhere between Kage level or with potential to be so. Orochimaru was an example. The strongest of the Sannin leaving the village chasing immortality. Sasori though suspected Jiraiya was the real force behind the Sannin.

Jiraiya never stood out making him an unknown variable. The man was famous for using toads, but beside that nobody knew how he fought or strength. Orochimaru was easy since he used snake base attacks every time even the one time encounter he had with the Sannin.

Tsunade was known for her strength and slugs. Her gambling was another legendary losing streak. All in all Jiraiya was the mysterious Sannin not the genius.

"Maybe it's because those that leave are always full of... hate," replied Kakashi sharing a bit of himself.

Deidra smiled at that.

"Yeah, same here I killed the Tsuchikage for pissing me off and now the old one is back," said Deidra laughing.

Sasori ignored the man's outburst and started calculating how long they would take to reach the next town.

"There is a nice bounty at one of the town, three day walk," said Sasori after reviewing the information he had from his spies.

Kakashi perked up. Bounties were good it kept them fed and supplied.

"Yeah, who, un," asked Deidra looking excited at the news.

"A Kumo missing nin. Adel the red lightning. Age thirty-five and wanted for kidnapping a young eight year old female in the bingo book though my spy network says the girl is a Jinchuriki," informed Sasori again showing his spy network had spies even in Kumo.

Kakashi's brain ran crazy for a minute. Someone like Naruto had been.

"Interesting what's her name?" he asked getting curious.

"Ni Yugito the Nibi jinchuriki," Sasori answered.

Deidra smiled what this meant. Someone strong. Yes, he would fight the missing nin and meet a jinchuriki.

"Let's see if the girl might consider joining us, she would definitely has potential, once grown would be a deadly force," said Kakashi now looking at his book.

Sasori nodded. He wouldn't be doing any babysitting though. Kakashi had suggested it and that man would take responsibility.

"Yeah, I'll show her bombs, un," said Deidra making bombs he had dropped behind their path explode.

Kakashi kept quietly knowing he would have to mould a perfect kunochi. Having a power like that backing him would make his revenge easier and smooth. That was if the girl was capable. He wouldn't mould a weapon though. He would raise a ninja to simply help him. He sounded too much of a pacifist, that wasn't good.

* * *

Madara didn't take losing the Iwa missing nin well. He was angry that he had lost a member that would have helped Akatsuki and made their plan so easier.

He couldn't let the Hatake join though. The man was far too sharp and would put together his existence and the connection to Kyuubi. Madara knew why the man had left Konoha and he didn't want someone that dangerous near him. The Hatake had gained the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan, something he still couldn't understand how until this day. How did the man discover the way to regain the light? It only showed that the man was sharp too sharp to keep near.

Kakashi was loyal to the Yellow flash and the last student alive would no doubt kill him if he realized he had been responsible for the Namikaze's death.

The White Fang's son was too dangerous to let him join Akatsuki. If only the nin had been someone else. The man would have been such a great ally too.

* * *

Deidra chased after a black hair kunochi who was dragging an eight year old girl with her. He sent out bird that had accelerated at the woman.

Adel turned throwing kunai at each bird causing them to explode. The woman continued and tossed the girl at a tree gathering space to fight.

"I'm going to show you my art, un," said Deidra molding more clay.

"I don't know why you're after me, but you're going to regret it," shouted Adel and prepared to fight.

"I simply want your bounty, yeah, but one of my partners wants her, un," said Deidra pointing at the young Yugito.

Adel glares intensified.

She shot out her hand out making red lightning hit the ground they stood on.

Deidra jumped up into the air and activating one of his giant birds to get on.

"Yeah, taste my art, un," shouted Deidra shooting out dozen more clay birds at her.

Adel threw kunais each laced with her red lightning hitting each and every bomb.

"Try this C2,"shouted Deidra as his bird dodged kunais that were flying at very high speed.

Deidera made a slightly larger bird and shot it out toward her. Its wing opened up and than it straighten out before its beak aimed toward her and its wing closed. Its body shot at her like a bullet.

Adel moved making the bird chase her and tried to use the trees surrounding them as a shield. It didn't work the bird moved around any object. She couldn't use kunais since she had already done that and the bird had simply dodged showing that it was more advance than the other attacks.

"I'm going to kill you, yeah," shouted Deidra before he made the bomb go off.

Adel flickered getting out of the bombs radius, but found herself surrounded by three more birds. She only had time to realize the blond had predicted where she would be before the bombs went off killing her.

"My art is the best, un," shouted Deidra lowering his bird to look at the black headed kunochi laying dead around the destruction.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at the brown hair little eight years old. She looked only a bit scared. It seemed she was used to threat or danger probably from the kunochi's treatment.

Kakashi felt Sasori walking up behind him.

"She doesn't look like much," said his rough voice.

Kakashi nodded and saw the angry glint in the girl's eyes as Sasori had said that.

"Your name," he asked looking at her with his Sharingan.

She looked at his eyes than at the slashed Hetai he wore before she understood who he was. He was famous for killing Kumo's Sandaime. She had seen the battle sight, it left a small crater and the surrounding mountain had fallen.

"Ni Yugito."

Fearing this man would kill her. This person didn't look like he wanted the beast sealed in her. Everyone else had always looked greedy when looking at her, but this look was a deciding one. Should she die or live.

Kakashi nodded. He wondered if killing her would be a much better idea. After all it would save her a life of pain. No, that was a weak excuse to kill her. He guessed he could raise her, but that would take to much of his time than again he did have plenty of time.

"Do you want to live?" he asked looking bored, yet the killing intent said otherwise.

Yugito nodded quickly. She quickly found a bag tossed at her. Its weight making her grump.

"Carry that I don't feel like carrying it," Kakashi bored before looking at Sasori who was already with Deidra looking at the dead kunochi. He didn't mention he had unsealed it, but he had realized it would keep her less nervous if she had something to carry to at least make her think she was alive because of a reason no matter how small the reason.

Yugito nodded lifting the bag. She was kidnapping several times before always tied up too. This was different and she didn't want to die or tied up.

"Yeah, how much is her bounty?, un!" asked Deidra as Sasori inspected the body.

"Half a million ryo." answered Sasori as he sealed the body away.

Deidra smiled and looked at Yugito.

"You look angry maybe my art could mellow you out, un." said Deidra taking out some small birds.

Yugito shook her head profusely. She saw what those things do and no thanks.

Kakashi ignored Deidra's childish side and followed Sasori as the man started to lead them to the direction to cash in the bounty. Yugito followed running after the person she at least knew of. Deidra made small explosions as he followed laughing as his acid clay burned away all evidence that they had passage through.

* * *

Six year old Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke trained. He would make his brother pay for ruining their lives. He needed to avenge his parent even if he was too young. He would get stronger and avenge the clan.

* * *

Kakashi put together some seals in his head as he walked with the team. No, that wasn't the right combination. He had been trying to create a jutsu based on seals like Hiarashin. It wasn't meant to make him fast, but rather to allowe him to make a special clone. The reason why clones poof was that they didn't have true matter, just chakra.

His plan was to use a puppet so to speak just like Sasori. The idea had come from the man or sort of. He needed dead bodies. He would place his special seal on them, which was already developed to give them a self sustaining clone and reserve to hold his chakra and even able to reproduce the chakra itself or rather use the body to refuel just like a living breathing body. It would need food and water like a real person and would take the form of his clone.

The second part was that once a clone was made they had a mind just like his own and once they poof the memories come back to him. That was the problem. His special clones were permanent. Only by destroying the clone altogether would it kill it otherwise it would simply heal after a while since the body was already dead. He needed a way to always be connected with his puppets or at least know what their thinking. This had led to his current project. He needed to perfect a communication seal.

* * *

Years later Kakashi's 23, Sasuke's 7

* * *

Sasori, Deidra watched as Yugito fought back against Kakashi who was lazily dodging her kunais. At some point he had offered her training and she had agreed after following them around for two months. Escaping three Kage level ninjas wasn't something she thought she could do and so had settled for training instead.

They were currently at the edge of a small pond with the forest covering them from any passing merchants or travelers.

"Use lightning, un," said Deidra cheering for Yugito who was already doing that.

Kakashi dodged the lightning embedded needles and tossed some kunais at her that were very fast, too fast against a nine year old.

Yugito had barely moved her head as it passed though her cheeks had been grazed.

Kakashi stopped signaling the training was over.

Yugito stopped and went to the pond to get a drink. Deidra made some fire works. Sasori nodded in approval. She was getting better.

Kakashi simply took out his small book on advance sealing and reread the book for the thousands time. He was close. The visual part had been quite easy. Simply transferring image was kind of like a camera. So he had recreated that easily. Sound was simple to. The hardest part was really the mind. How do you go about making a mind link? Yes, he had connected his mind with images and sounds, but never did the information come from a mind, but rather the eye where the seal would siphon the image and pass it on. The ear was pretty much the same. Receiving images and sound to your mind was simple, he had only placed the main seal that sends in the signal to his brain like the clones were his own body, well this was all in theory. He hadn't created a permanent puppet, yet. He had gathered bodies that were safely sealed away, but he needed a way to connect his mind with another. That was the hard part.

How do you go about connecting minds or rather his own mind?

"Where to, un," asked Deidra already looking for their next target.

"A small town in the land of water," answered Sasori and pointed the general direction with his tail.

Kakashi had started lazily walking already with Yugito following and Sasori following. Deidra looked around at the pond and smirked before he set bombs off to ruin the beautiful place.

* * *

Please review my priority are the ones with most review.


	2. Seven

Hate, you say 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is in any way profiting from the story. I only write to let my imagination out really.

Summary: If he didn't live. If he was killed that night. If the baby's life was ended before it could reach a day further.

S:7 Y:9 K:23 just code for names or age or things that only make sense to me. It doesn't mean anything to days place or year so just ignore it please.

Please scroll down to read the story for those who don't care about the author  
K

About me for those curious about the author. I know I should post this on my profile, but I don't feel like it.

I like to sleep, mess with some friends, and clean out resins from my special glass in my home.

Why mistakes happen a lot. You see the reason is mostly because when I'm RELAXING I usually choose then to write it helps with the constant inspiration and constant new stories. So those who have a writers block feel free to do what I do just don't get caught.

Hmm I only started writing to improve my writings because I one day want to write a book you know things like that.

I chose Naruto and One piece because it was what I actually read. Fourteen and constantly being under the Influ. Left no time to do stuffs and stuff. Reason why I chose my pen name to be NerdyFresh was because I got I was very recently turned to a Nerd after being under HA. I had nothing to do, but go on the Internet and stuff. I kept surfing the web and came upon Onemanga than onemanga led to fan fiction.

Here

It

Is:

* * *

In an open and calm feeling forest. The trees were far apart from each other letting the sun touch and grace the ground. It wasn't anything like the forest of death completely depriving passers the sun, but rather one of those peaceful looking forest. Where the sun shined and made you feel alive.

Kakashi pressed a Iwa ninja's face on the ground making the ground give way to the force. He sent an electric jolt through his hand using Chidori scrambling the nin's brain. An effective way to kill someone, by destroying the brain with lightning. He moved his hand off and dropped the man. The ninja hadn't been much of a challenge after all the person had only been chunnin level or was it higher, he couldn't tell anymore killing had become so easy lately. The man though had died, because he was unfortunately a seal master or at least proficient in its use. Any one that had seal knowledge were his targets.

Kakashi took the books the man had and tossed the blood seal scroll. He couldn't open it. The mans heart was already stopped the moment electricity had fried the brain. He had acted to fast, but as long as he got the sealing books it was enough.

He was satisfied to see books on seals. He immediately started reading as Sasori appeared and took the body for the bounty the man had, or to make more puppets. Deidara appeared a moments later with Yugito following. She looked a bit perturbed by the dead ninja.

"That was quick, un." said Deidera smiling at the crater the ninjas head had made on the ground. It had been slammed quite hard.

Kakashi nodded and kept reading the book on seals that had a few different things than his book.

"Yeah, I got seal books too, un." said Deidara holding out a book making himself a target. Deidera ducked as a kunai nearly hit his head, leaving the book unprotected.

Kakashi had a clone pull it out of his hand and hand it back to him. He put it away for later reading.

"That's mine, un!" shoutedDeidara looking angry. His hands started to mold clays, but stopped.

Kakashi's sharingan glared at Deidera shutting him up.

Kakashi had already gotten seal books from Sasori raising his knowledge, but it still wasn't enough to create the perfect web of mind connection he was thinking of.

"What do you need seals for?" asked Yugito questioning why the most dangerous nin of Konoha wanted to learn seals.

Kakashi ignored his apprentice and kept reading to annoy her. Her annoyed expression made it fun.

* * *

Kakashi 23 Y:nine S:7

* * *

Kakashi kept reading the new seal book as he walked behind Sasori who was leading. He had just created a core for his mind seal or at least a start. The core was very complicated, but worked very simple. It was like a web that sent a vibe to the one spider if a fly was caught or has touched said web. The seal only sent information to his mind meaning he would hear his clones thoughts and know what their thinking. This was the problem though. He didn't want to be one individual through the minds of his clones. He wanted to connect his mind and think as one with his clones otherwise every attack would be a split second behind since they would always be indecisive during the decisions of what attacks to do or how to go about a fight.

Kakashi finished the sealing book and put it away and started taking out Deidara's book that made the blond a bit angry, but didn't say anything.

Deidara sped up walking equally with Sasori to annoy him again leaving Yugito to walk with her sensei, even if he did take her on a whim.

Kakashi ignored his surroundings and started reading Deidara's book that was a bit more advance than the others he had read.

He stopped and looked behind as he felt a very tiny chakra source flicker behind him. Everyone else ahead stopped to see why he had stopped so suddenly.

Kakashi's Mangekyou sharingan activated looking through the trees. He saw the person that was doing their best to hide. It was none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin. Someone who he really wanted dead.

"There's no point in continuing to hide." stated Kakashi putting his book away to kill Jiraiya who betrayed him, by siding with Konoha.

Jiraiya dropped down from the tree and looking quite worry. The white haired Sannin's frown was a sign that he was worried even if slightly.

Sasori had his tail lift to prepare for a fight. Deidara molded clay with a very happy smile to see a Sannin. \

Yugito was again awed at seeing another legend. Ever since she joined them, all she seen were ninjas after ninjas that fought with incredible speed and power. Through all this she noted that her own group never went all out meaning that they fought in a league of their own.

"Sorry I can't fight three S-class ninjas, I'm not suicidal Kakashi." stated Jiraiya as he made a hand-seal to escape. Kakashi appeared before the Sannin in a burst of speed crossing the distance between them and sliding his hand through the Sannin's stomach. Blood spilled from the wound and Kakashi paused and pulled his arm out disappointed.

Kakashi growled as it burst into a poof. The man had managed to get away from him.

"Bastard ran, un." said Deidara pointing out the obvious and disappointed he didn't get to blow his bombs. He dropped it on the ground since it will go off in thirty minutes from all the chakra compressed in it.

Sasori wondered why Kakashi hated Konoha. He had always wondered, but nothing his spy network had gathered could explain the hate. It must have been something only the higher up knew. Jiraiya of the Sannin though seemed to be one of those higher up. His partner seemed to be a deep mystery.

Yugito wondered why her sensei left his village so much, but didn't ask. She knew when to ask and when to keep her mouth shut.

"He must have noticed your fight earlier and had followed." theorized Sasori at how the Sannin had found them, than again it wasn't that hard with Deidera around. All one had to do was follow the path of destruction.

Kakashi nodded. He had suspected something like that. He needed to get stronger. The Sannin could have died if only he had acted just a bit faster. He didn't think the man would have died with one hit, but by hurting the Sannin he could have forced the man into a fight to the death, which he would have likely won.

Kakashi pushed away the what if. It had haunted him for so many years now. He needed to accept things better. The Sannin had gotten away and that was it.

"Where to next?" asked Kakashi looking at Sasori. He didn't want to stay still now that Jiraiya ruined his mood.

"The Uzumaki clan's ruin." said Sasori as his tail pointed to the destroyed village's direction. The general direction that is. The village was hidden.

Kakashi nodded and started heading to the once glorious village before it had been wiped out completely not leaving any survivors.

The village had been the best in seals and he could find there works to perfect his knowledge. Minato had been tutored by Kushina, which was why Minato had learned enough to create the Hiarashin since the man had took that knowledge like a sponge surpassing even Kushina.

"Why the ruin, un?" asked Deidara as he followed next to Yugito holding out a clay figure of him punching Sasori and Yugito being stabbed by Sasori's tail. Only Kakashi was missing from the clay.

"Seals." replied Kakashi answering the blond.

Deidara nodded and smiled as the clay exploded leaving him as the survivor until a Kakashi clay figure popped out of nowhere decapitating him to his surprise.

* * *

Five years later Sasuke's 12, Yugito's 14, Kakashi's 28.

* * *

In a large cave that had seals all across the floor with six bodies. Each body resembled Kakashi completely as they were his incomplete clones.

Deidara and Yugito stood at the side line watching as Sasori helped create seals all across the cave floor.

Kakashi nodded in satisfaction as he perfected the core for his mind. He had put together every seal he knew and created a perfect mind web. Six was his limit of concentrating after he had experimented with his incomplete clones.

He would have liked more, but pushing seven was like moving your head right, but it turning left and down at the same time. There was also the headache that would develop since his mind couldn't handle eight visions at once. So he was stuck with seven bodies total including him. He did make an eight though. The eighth had a mind of its own similar to his own mind, but it wasn't really made for combat, but rather a power source should he be weakened. It was purely a battery so to speak. It was his Ace in a battle. It had enough chakra to refuel all of his bodies including him, but the downside was that it couldn't use any jutsu itself. He planned to connect it with the other bodies with another special seal , but only through chakra.

Kakashi's thought took another path as he toyed with the idea of creating a ninth that worked independently as his mind. He would make that one later on, he needed to find a suitable body since not all bodies could handle the Mangekyou. He was using dead Uchiha bodies so it would work perfectly and unfortunately there weren't Uchihas everywhere to make more. Its too bad they were all massacred. He checked for seal again and putting others together to make a greater seal.

Kakashi had put together the feeling seal, the hearing seals piece. The smell piece. Each piece consisted of hundreds of seals cleverly put together. He had sight, taste and other things like feeling his surrounding with chakra.

Each clone had his original seal set for the self sustaining clone. Each had their own reserve and seals to use the dead bodies' instinct to increase his own awareness further. A

He had placed another special seal that had been the hardest to make. He had gone through the idea of his clone completely being destroyed not leaving even a trace of it behind. Since he couldn't continuously do this dangerous procedure to make puppets, it was bad for his health and doing it repeatedly could lead to mistake and he didn't want to see what would happen if a giant seal such as his malfunctioned. So he had created the recreation seals.

The seal worked like a summoning contract. All he had to do was mark it for now. Once he had completed becoming one with the bodies, he would seal all seven clones forever binding the clones and memorizing each clone to the last spec. So even if it was destroyed he could have the scroll bring it back to the last exact detail to just like how it was when he sealed the body the first time. The price for this was a lot of chakra to recreate the body, but that was okay if he survived all he had to do was wait, until he had enough chakra. Even if the clones only lost a arm he could renew it looking like new.

The remains of the Uzumaki clan seal had helped him speed up his jutsu. It would have taken maybe another ten years if he hadn't found their lost work.

Sasori put the seal from the little book that Kakashi had written down.

The work was very complicated. Each seal must be right or the result could be something else entirely.

Kakashi carefully went over every seal making sure every line was made with the fines required. He nodded in satisfaction as the seals were right. He moved the six bodies keeping the other battery one since it wasn't needed and placed them around the circle in the center of all the seals. He looked at Sasori who walked out of the seals and moved to where Yugito and Deidara were.

"Wait, un!" shouted Deidara making Kakashi look at him.

Deidara pointed at one small seal at the outer edge of the seals.

Kakashi looked at it as did Sasori. A seal had slipped his notice.

Kakashi got up and corrected the small seal that had the curve turning to the left rather than right. At least Deidara wasn't as dumb as he thought. He had made a simple mistake that could have had him turn into seven bodies put together. He stopped and looked through the seals again double checking once again. He felt satisfied and sat into the center and clapped his hand together ready to proceed.

"Stop, un!" shouted Deidara drawing attention again.

Kakashi gave him a what was wrong look.

"Good luck, un," said Deidara with a smile.

Kakashi nodded and made a mental note to mess with Deidara for scaring him like that. He would have killed the idiot had the idiot not reminded him a bit of Obito. Obita the charismatic idiot.

Kakashi closed his eyes and pushed chakra through the seals and pushed more drawing chakra from the clones that had the same as his own reserve. Every seal on the cave floor grew smaller and smaller until the one seal turned to a star shape seal that had six points each point was where a body laid. Than the star had split making six triangle that had made the star. Each triangle was absorbed by the clones. As each clone absorbed the triangles, Kakashi absorbed a six sided hexagon.

Kakashi felt his mind split into seven darkness. He felt fourteen different arms and could tell, which arm was which like he had been born with it. next he felt the legs and soon he felt all his senses come to life. He opened his original eyes and made his other bodies get up. All six body got up and looked at him. He could see everywhere inside the cave at once. It was like looking at a cube from all four sides at once, when you would normally see a simple one side showing a square.

Kakashi let out a small smile under his masks. Every body of his smiled. It was difficult to control all six bodies, but with time it would become as though he had always had seven different perception.

He got up and looked to Sasori, Yugito and Deidara with seven different set of eyes. He could see their shape making them look 3D. To see all angles at once was incredible.

"It worked." he said sounding bored. He could see details he never seen before and where cracks connected. Showing the weak points of the walls.

Sasori nodded and looked at all the bombs he had stuck around the cave. He had placed it there to get rid of all their work in the cave. If someone was to learn the secret of the puppets it would cause them trouble.

Kakashi's clone all did a katon jutsu burning the ground to erase all trace of the seals. To make double sure.

They all walked out of the cave minutes later before the bombs went off ensuring nothing could be remade.

* * *

Trees were cut and electrocuted by lightning and burned from various attacks leaving the once beautiful forest looking like it had never experienced rain and the land had been through war.

Kakashi was currently training Yugito. He kicked her stomach sending her through the air and hitting the ground before flipping and getting back up. He didn't have any of his extra bodies around since they were sealed in his scroll. The scroll was tightly secured in a pocket dimension he had made with the advance Mangekyou sharingan. He had seals on his arm to summon his extra bodies if he needed to, but he doubted he would need them in a fight against a high jounin level apprentice. She was slowly growing to a respectable Kunochi.

Kakashi jumped back as Deidera jumped in throwing birds everywhere.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara with a large smile as his bombs went off blowing every thing near it.

Yugito flipped rushing through hand seals and put her hand on her lip before throwing out a large fireball at Deidara.

Deidara jumped out of the way as he took to the sky using his favorite big clay bird.

Sasori appeared from behind a tree throwing out darts with his puppets.

Each dart had enough paralysis to freeze up a regular person's body for twenty for hours, but against a ninja it would last ten minute. Ten minute was a death sentence for any ninja.

Yugito dodged the darts by maneuvering around the battle ground using her speed gained through countless battles by the three S-class criminals. She threw a kunai up into the sky making Deidara laugh as it missed, but stopped as he found it was tied to a exploding tag making him jump off his bird and switch to another in mid air.

She twisted as she ducked letting kunais and dart pass her, but one dart touched her hair and smoothly passed showing how close that had been.

"Lighting release: Heavenly dragon!" shouted Yugito sending out a yellow lightning dragon with three heads to Kakashi who made his arm glow in his blue lightning and lifted his hand stopping the attack as he absorbed as the lightning converting the lightning chakra to his own.

She sent more power into the attack with one hand connecting to the attack as she dance dodging Sasori's darts and Deidera's bombs falling down on her.

Kakashi made a large pulse to his hand and made the dragon's lightning body shoot out everywhere striking the battle ground with the yellow lightning.

He used his speed appearing two feet from her, she was in the middle of a twist to kick him. He ducked the kick that and jabbed forward making her back up and push his attack side way redirecting the force away from her self.

Kakashi's normal sharingan spun placing her under a illusion, which was instantly broken by the demon sealed in her.

Yugito switched place with a log as a bomb that had neared her, while fighting Kakashi.

Kakashi too switched place with a log as he recognized the bomb was a C2 specialty of Deidera.

"Katsu!" shouted Deidara above activating the bomb. He laughed again enjoying his art. He once again jumped off his bird as he felt Yugito pass under his bird. Every time she did that it there would always be an explosion and was right when his bird had exploded from underneath. He loved explosions, but not when they were directed at him.

Sasori was using a hit and run tactics. He attacked and hid, but stopped that when he was found. He found a shiny kunai drop next to him with a exploding tag.

He jumped out of the hole he had been hiding in, only to find more bombs surrounding him. He flickered just barely getting away from the explosion. He mentally praised her speed and cunning. She was definitely getting better.

He appeared in a part of the forest that was untouched by their fight. Kakashi was already there sitting seemingly bored again. Sasori didn't fall for that lazy shell though. The man was always aware.

Soon Deidara arrived smiling as he dragged a battered up blond with him.

"I win, un!" he said before he found himself pressed into the ground by Yugito despite her injuries.

She let go and quietly started healing herself. She always lost to one of them in the game. It was hunt the cat game, invented by Sasori after she called his puppets dolls with Deidara. Maybe that wasn't exactly it, it was probably the fact that she said she wanted to borrow his dolls to feel a bit more girly.

Ignoring why this game was invented, she looked at how much damaged she caused them to find that only Deidara had been touched by her attacks.

Sasori smiled inside his puppet. He still felt satisfied whenever they played the game. Deidara was put up with because the idiot blond was too hard to chase around, but the younger blond was easy to get pay back on and Hatake didn't care as long as she didn't die.

"Where to now, un?" asked Deidara wearing a black cloak with blue letters saying." one of four on its back."

It had been designed by Yugito after she wanted to upgrade their clothing's. She wanted to be fashionable.

Kakashi too wore the same thing along with Sasori and Yugito who wore a battered version of it after the fight. Their spars were what many would call suicidal.

"Near Oto, I need an update from my spy." replied Sasori remembering Orochimaru. He wasn't simply going to forget the snake. He wanted retribution for what the snake had done crushing so many of his puppets. He needed to watch the snake carefully.

* * *

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL/The life of our Avenger who we can count on to betray us.

Sasuke didn't like his new team. He got the lazy Nara and Sakura. To top it all off no one had the sharingan to train him. He had ended up getting a lazy sensei. Asuma Sarutobi wasn't the best sensei for him, he just knew that. They were holding him back. All they did was laugh and do pointless bantering.

Ino, Chouji and Sai the new kid had gotten Anko Matarashi, who he was considering a better teacher since she had seemed stronger and more dangerous than the lazy bearded man he was signed up with.

He needed to leave Konoha. The damn village was holding him back from avenging his clan. They cried to be avenged and brought to justice, yet the village held him back.

* * *

Kakashi was leading the team of S-class criminal and one dangerous kunochi, when a small pebble came out of the sky that was dropped by a random passing crow. The pebble fell straight to Kakashi's head.

Now Kakashi could tell the pebble wasn't actually going to be anything more than a small light punch on the head and so let it hit.

Now because of the ankle he had seen it from and his hetai covering the rocks size making him see only a fraction of its true size. Kakashi felt a very painful thump on his head.

There was a thunk as it hit his head before it slowly slid to the side of his head and fell on the ground. It was a fist size rock that had hit him. Up above he could see a big bird circling the rock. The bird obviously thought it was some kind of nut.

Sasori, Yugito and Deidara both watched curious what would happen next.

Kakashi shook his head and looked around. He saw Deidara, Yugito and Deidara both looking at him.

"What?" he asked looking at them all.

"Nothing," said Yugito answering him and motioning for him to lead, also wondering how hard his head was to not feel that.

Kakashi nodded and kept walking completely skipping the rock hit his head experience.

/-/-/

* * *

A quiet and peaceful trail with light green trees around. The leaves were looking like spring barely started.

"I don't think explosions count as art." stated Yugito arguing with Deidera making him defensive about it. A great way to get Deidera riled up.

"It is too art, un!" shouted Deidera defending his belief.

"Art is paintings and things like that, bombs are explosions so what you do are bomb not art." explained Yugito like she was talking to a child.

"Art is a explosion! un!" yelled Deidara making his hand does a explosion ball for affect.

Yugito shook her head sadly making Deidara seethe. Deidera prepared to mold some clays to prove his point.

"Shut up." said Sasori sounding annoyed by their loud arguement.

Yugito went quiet, but Deidara didn't he instead decided to let his anger out on Sasori.

"Art isn't playing with Dolls either, un." he said smiling and found his body pierced by Sasori's tail. The sharp tail pulled out with a quick flick.

Sasori growled as Deidara's body turned to clay. He pulled back his tail and started walking evenly with Kakashi.

Kakashi was just a bit amused at his apprentice antic. It seemed she was starting to behave somewhat like him.

"He got you again." said Yugito mocking Deidara as he appeared from a tree that he had hid in.

Deidara ignored her. Things like that always happened whenever he argued with her. He wisely shut his mouth and walked behind the others not wanting to get into another heated conversation.

"This is Oto, un?" asked Deidara sounding like his cheerful self again and looking down at a village that was small in the distance from above the hill they were on.

Sasori had just returned from reinforcing his seal on his spy and putting his new permanent one that would keep the other seal from wearing off. He looked to Kakashi.

"I got some interesting information you might want to know." stated Sasori in his usual rough and calm voice.

"What, un?" asked Deidara getting curious as to what would make Kakashi interested. Kakashi gave a nod saying go on. Yugito too neared ready to hear what would be interesting for her sensei.

"Orochimaru is planning to invade Konoha during the chunnin exam." he informed knowing what Kakashi would do for this situation.

Kakashi nodded and knew that Sasori had probably just predicted his new plan.

"We can maybe lend a hand in destroying Konoha after he wears down in attacking the village," suggested Kakashi since Sasori had a grudge against Orochimaru.

"Konoha is to going to see my art, un." said Deidara wanting to go and blow Konoha up. He could just imagine how big his explosion will be.

Yugito toyed with the idea of ditching them and running to Kumo, but shot down the idea. Running back to a village that used her as a weapon would be worse than rogue ninjas destroying villages. There was also the thing about her starting to like these crazy people. Than again Kumo raised her to hate tree huggers not counting her red eye sensei since killing him would be something next to impossible even the cat inside her was wary of him.

"The chunnin exam is only two month away." she said thinking about the exam that replaced war to show off power and get clients thus missions.

"We can go to Iwa than head for Konoha, I have some business there." said Sasori since they had plenty of time.

Kakashi nodded agreeing since he didn't want to exactly wait around inside the village to invade it.

"My old village, un?" asked Deidara wondering why Sasori would want to go there.

"My spies I need to upgrade their seals." answered Sasori not at all worried about his spies, since no one ever saw them either way. He always went alone to meet them so he never had to worry about them breaking their cover.

"Even my village, un?" asked Deidara amazed that Sasori had even planted a spy in Iwa.

/

* * *

Sarutobi sat down looking at the Yondaime picture. He had failed the man. He should have done something, but the Uchiha and Hyuuga had threatened a civil war. He had sacrificed for peace, but in the end it had been for nothing, the Uchiha clan had planned a coup nonetheless. The Hyuuga didn't seem to be planning anything. He was watching that clan carefully. Itachi had sacrificed for his mistake. If he had acted twelve year ago while he had been in his peak, he could have wiped out the Uchiha for treason, but he had instead chose the people over a single life.

Things were looking bad for him. Jiraiya had also reported to seeing Kakashi. Kakashi now hates the village more so than even Orochimaru his best student. He was very well aware Kakashi was more dangerous than even Orochimaru. Kakashi was a prodigy while Orochimaru was only a genius. A prodigy and a genius was a big difference. Orochimaru reminded him of the young Uchiha. Sasuke was a genius understanding or working around a jutsu and able to overcome his obstacles. Itachi though was a prodigy things came to prodigies naturally and that was why he worried about Kakashi more.

He sighed as he read the report about Sasuke. Asuma didn't like Sasuke. He said the boy was too angry and disrespectful.

Sarutobi had expected that. Losing the Uchiha clan would have done that to Sasuke. He only hoped his son would make the boy see the right way.

/:/:/:/:/:::/::/:::/:/::/:/:::/

* * *

Yugito sent a jolt of electricity through her feet conducting the ground with every step she took through the dry looking forest. She made sure to keep the radius just enough to mess with Sasori.

Sasori who was walking next to her felt a jolt go through his puppets leg and looked down to see nothing. He narrowed his eyes at the blond girl, but shook it off. He didn't see her use any seals so it must have been his puppet needing repair. It must have been damaged somehow only days ago since that was the last time he had done a tune up on it.

He ignored the small jolts going through his legs, until he finally shot his tail out at the girl. She jumped away and the jolt stopped.

Kakashi and Deidara looked at him wondering what could have sparked his anger.

Yugito smiled at him looking amused.

"Do it again and you will join my puppet collection." he stated before he started walking again.

"Sheesh you're to serious Sasori." she replied and started walking next to Kakashi until Sasori's temper went away.

"Lightning manipulation huh?" asked Kakashi sounding just a tad proud through his mask.

Yugito smirked at her sensei. Chidori was like a jutsu made just for her. Her lightning affinity made using it very easy in any form.

"Yup, I'm getting the hang of it." she said before she targeted Deidara who was watching her carefully after overhearing the conversation.

/:/:/:::/:/:/::/::/::/

* * *

An unlucky traveler picked up a clay bird lying on the ground at the trail he was walking through. The clay bird looked a week old. He examined its vivid detail and thought he could maybe sell it to buy more sake before going home to his wife who he was sure was cheating on him. He would take care of her when he got back.

He shoved it in his pocket.. . .

:/::/:::/::|./:/:/\/

* * *

Three month later

Kakashi did the seal to enter Konoha completely bypassing the barrier around Konoha. He had been an Anbu captain before he had left so he knew how to bypass it.

They had delayed entering Konoha by another month because apparently Orochimaru had planned to invade during the final stage of the chunnin exam. The second stage required a month interval before the third so they had figured they didn't want to simply wait for a month, when they could be doing better things with the time. The others followed him in through the barrier wearing a different looking cloak.

The cloaks they were wearing were still black, but the cloaks had a blue cat that looked more like a tiger on it. Yugito wasn't really the best artist and thus the drawing she had showed the makers of the cloak had mistaken her drawing for a tiger not a cat.

Either way since Jiraiya had seen their old cloak she had taken it upon herself to change it.

Kakashi made a hand-seal followed by a poof changing himself with a Kage henge a technique he had created making things solid like the Kage bunshin, which made him look like the brother of Sasori who walked in looking like a sixteen year old with red hair looking quite handsome.

Kakashi's red hair was slightly longer than Sasori's, but that was okay since he could now say Sasori was his brother.

Deidara walked in using the advance henge Kakashi had showed then since he could see through the henge with his advance Mangekyou sharingan. Deidara had short blond hair that didn't cover his face showing him that looked like he had finally gotten a haircut.

Yugito had simply made her blond hair turn to a simple black making her look angry with the color added with her serious facade.

"The exam will be tomorrow." informed Kakashi mostly for Deidara since the blond might go off blowing things ahead of schedule.

The others nodded even if they already knew.

"The hotel in district 12 is the least guarded as it isn't near any important places," stated Kakashi since the hotel wasn't anywhere near the Hokage tower or clan compound mainly the Hyuuga and Uchiha compound. He doubted the Inuzuka would request special treatment they just weren't those type of people.

The others nodded and separated off into different direction to get there on their own.

Kakashi started walking slowly taking his time. He took on his natural lazy walk and headed to the hotel. He needed to pass by the Hyuuga clan first to study their security for tomorrow. The last loyal Uchiha would come after. The opportunity would reveal itself.

/-/-/:/::/:-/::::-:/

* * *

The Hyuuga clan was well guarded by the branch family. His aim wasn't the branch though. Even if he hated the Hyuuga his main targets would be the elders and main branch members. They were the priority since without them the Hyuuga clan would fall apart. Once the elders fall the branch would be quick to seize freedom. From what he knew there were 123 elders in the giant compound. Seven hundred branch members. The main branch family was quite small in his opinion. He would have to kill the branch nonetheless. They would protect the main branch if only due to there seals.

/:/::/:/:/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

* * *

Sasori, Yugito and Deidara both stood in front of Sasori's spy. They had only reunited by coincidence, but stuck together since they were already in the center of the village. Sasori had then led the other two to meet his spy for Orochimaru that had given him the information.

"Sasori-sama." said Kabuto pushing his glasses up and looking at the partners of Sasori. He wondered where the most dangerous one was, but didn't say anything.

"What does he plan?" asked Sasori getting to the point about Orochimaru. He wanted to know everything.

Kabuto nodded and looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"He wants the Uchiha to be his next vessel through his immortality jutsu. He more precisely wants the Uchiha's bloodline to help accomplish his ambition in mastering every jutsu," replied Kabuto wondering if Orochimaru would kill him for this. He of course wants to be on the winning side and currently Sasori was the winning side, but he would keep some things secret to fall back on for later if his life was threatened.

Yugito wondered how the snake was immortal, but didn't ask. Deidara though wasn't one to hold his silence.

"How does his immortality jutsu work, un?" asked Deidara wondering if Orochimaru had any fascinations with dolls too.

"He switches body from time to time to keep from aging." answered Kabuto offhandedly since he didn't have much more time.

Deidara thought of a disgusting image and shut up. Did the snake enter through the person's mouth? Or was it another hole ugh!

Yugito watched Deidara cringe and decided to at least know the full detail before jumping to conclusion.

"I'm afraid I have to leave Sasori-sama, Yugito-san, Deidara-san." said Kabuto before bowing and leaving.

Sasori turned and started heading toward the hotel Kakashi had advised with the other two.

"If you die Sasori I will kill Orochimaru with my art, un." said Deidara smiling at the thought of Sasori getting beaten.

"That isn't art." said Yugito starting another argument until they reached the village again.

/"/"/"/"/"/

* * *

Sasuke trained very hard with his sensei. The man had finally decided to train him after getting such a strong opponent, but the man didn't have any jutsu he could use to get pass Gaara's sand armor. Tomorrow he would see if he was strong enough to kill Gaara.

/:/:/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

* * *

Okay I went and did my best to fix errors. Took off some parts and added some.


	3. Chapter 3

Hate, you say 3

Okay here is chapter 3. Anyway this chapter has been altered. Go back and reread the story if you haven't already. Oh and umm I fixed rebirth ch1. I'm working on it. Beta i really need a beta.

* * *

Kakashi sat quietly. He currently sat on the wall of a clan. A clan that was well known for its Doujutsu. The Hyuuga clan.

It was still morning since he could smell the Hyuuga's cooking themselves breakfast. He only needed to wait until the chunin exam start. He sat perfectly silent and waited.

His impression of the Byakugan wasn't all great when he realized that they hadn't spotted him. He did hide his presence to the point where ninjas would overlook him as though he had been an object, but for a Hyuuga to not even see him. That just showed how weak they were.

Kakashi waited for the perfect moment to unleash his attack on them. He saw four leave the compound. Hannabi, Hinata, Neji and Hyuuga Hiashi himself. They were going to the chunin exam.

Kakashi let them go. He could get to them later. He only needed one good shot to wipe the Hyuuga out. Patience and the most effective way.

Minutes went by as he waited. Kakashi finally found the moment he had waited for. All the Hyuugas entered one large meeting hall. They started what he thought was a prayer of some kind.

Kakashi waited and made sure each Hyuuga was in the hall before preparing. Two were guarding the gate of the compound. He made a shadow clone to decapitate them. His focused his eyes to the part of the compound that held all the Hyuugas.

"Amasterasu."

Black flames came into existence above the roof before the flame moved as though it had gained a mind of its own. The flame moved and started blocking every exit of the compound.

Kakashi sat still as he watched his handy work. He blocked all the exit with his flame and manipulated to burn any Hyuuga that was fast enough to escape. The entire compound started burning. The flame grew in size as it found more fuel. The flames looked as though darkness was engulfing the once stylish compound. It was such a beautiful sight.

Kakashi silently watched the burning compound. He chuckled to himself as he saw one Hyuuga come out of the burning compound looking distraught. It seemed the ones inside were becoming desperate.

Kakashi noted that the Hyuuga had come out spinning in blue chakra. Kaiten a jutsu known by only the Hyuuga main branch.

The Hyuuga located his chuckle quickly and charged at him.

Kakashi still sat on the wall and let the Hyuuga cross the distance. The Hyuuga's speed was impressive, but nothing extraordinary.

Kakashi saw the man throw two needles. He predicted where they would hit. The needles were aimed directly for his eyes.

Kakashi's head coiled back as though struck by the two senbons.

The Hyuuga stopped in fear as he saw what had transpired. He became rigid as he realized who had attacked his clan.

"Of course you couldn't be fooled. Your Byakugan could see my chakra just as you saw my face." stated Kakashi as his head lifted back up and lifted himself to a sitting position again revealing his eyes. The Mangekyou sharingan was activated revealing the sharp and jagged shuriken that was his unique signature.

"How?" questioned the Hyuuga as he tried to determine what had just happened. It was as though…

"The senbons disappeared into thin air." stated Kakashi completing the man's thought. The Hyuuga instantly looked afraid and shocked. Fear was taking hold of the Hyuuga.

Kakashi let out an amused laugh. "I suppose I could tell you since you seem so afraid. I used Kamui."

The Hyuuga looked confused, but finally regained his voice. "Why?"

Kakashi looked down at the Hyuuga from the wall he sat and took a thinking position.

"You could call it revenge. Your clan had a hand in killing a friend of mine. Naruto I think was his name." replied Kakashi and pulled out a kunai.

The nameless Hyuuga jumped back to distance himself from Kakashi, but coughed out blood as he jumped back. An arm thrust out of the Hyuuga's heart.

"You focused too much on me. I sent a clone to kill two guards before you arrived." explained Kakashi to the dead Hyuuga and dispelled his clone. He put away his kunai and sat back in a relaxed position as he watched the compound keep burning. He saw several Hyuuga strays make it out. Kids at most. Grown mother ran through the black flames burning themselves and keeping their kids from burning. Self sacrifice.

Kakashi watched it all silently. Anbu wouldn't be arriving. He had placed seals around the compound to keep them from noticing. He debated wether to kill the young Hyuugas that were crying before the burning compound.

Kakashi chose not too. Someone had to survive and tell how the mighty Hyuuga clan was reduced to childrens.

As for taking credit. The Hyuuga he killed should be enough. The Yamanaka will read the dead man's mind and find the cause.

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He couldn't miss the chunin exam now could he. He felt slightly happier having accomplished a small mile stone. His goal was one step closer.

* * *

Sasori sat at a particularly high bleacher. He could see everything due to how high the seat was. Next to him sat Deidera who was still henged just as he was. Yugito sat next to Deidera and watched the finals.

"Its not what I expected." said Yugito's disappointed tone. She was sure she could take on three and come out on top.

"These genins have not received the training you had. Your sensei is regarded as one of the most dangerous nin alive." replied Sasori. His tone was soft and audible enough to barely hear. His voice matched his teenage look.

Yugito smirked. "That's the first time you ever praised my training."

Sasori ignored her. Deidera though decided to answer.

"Your no match for my art even if you trained a thousand years, un!" exclaimed Deidera looking proud.

Yugito ignored him and went back to seeing the Uchiha lose so pathetically against the Sand genin.

"Where is K- sensei anyway?" questioned Yugito as she realized he was no where in the audience.

"He just entered." said Sasori sounding amused. Sasori stared at a red head that looked similar to him.

Kakashi made his way to them at a relaxed pace. His henge looked so at peace after having accomplished what many could only dream of achieving. Only Itachi Uchiha had accomplished a similar thing.

Yugito could tell that he looked somewhat satisfied. The look in his eyes scared her. It was as though his very chakra was fluctuating in excitement.

"It seemed I arrived just in time." stated Kakashi as his henged dropped. Chaos erupted.

Yugito felt alarmed when sleep wanted to overtake her, but broke the genjutsu. She felt an explosion toward the Kage booth and immediately looked.

Orochimaru had attacked the Sandaime. Her eyes widen when she saw Kakashi already between them. She moved to run toward them, but stopped when she saw a purple barrier block everyone else from entering. The Sandaime was already in his battle armor looking pathetic than what he looked in his glory days.

She looked back to Sasori and Deidera and realized they too were gone.

She frowned as she realized that Sasori was hidden somewhere and was waiting for the right time to strike. He was after Orochimaru and would be making sure Orochimaru died. Deidera was obvious as the blond was up in the air throwing bombs at the village.

* * *

Sarutobi frowned as he realized how bad it was for him. Kakashi and Orochimaru were very strong. One stronger than him and the other quite close to his own strength. He vaguely wondered how long Kakashi had been in the village, but crushed his curiosity. He had to stay focus against them.

"This is such a nice little reunion isn't it?" questioned Orochimaru with an amused chuckle.

"You seemed to have accepted that you'll die today." replied Kakashi as he stood lazily. His eyes wandered to Orochimaru who didn't look in his eyes.

It was obvious. No one wanted to look him in the eyes. It meant they'll be very careful around him.

"Kakashi you fallen so low." said Sarutobi as he looked in his general direction with a disappointed frown.

Kakashi stood shocked at what the Sandaime had said. His Mangekyou Sharingans spun in rage. Than he started to chuckle. It was a laugh that was amused.

"Low you say? I suppose you see yourself as some kind of hero. You must have your own world, where what Sarutobi says is right." replied Kakashi. He dropped his cloak revealing a black ninja vest with a blue long sleeve. He wore black pants with multiple pockets for his kunais and shruriken.

Sarutobi slapped his hand on the ground. Smoke exploded outward as Enma the Monkey King entered the stage.

"Even if I die. I'll make sure that neither of you make it out alive!" proclaimed Sarutobi.

Orochimaru took that as his cue and attacked the Sandaime. Sarutobi jumped back, while throwing kunais to keep Orochimaru from closing the distance.

Kakashi threw eight kunais. Each laced with lightning. All eight were dodged before he too entered a battle.

"Katon: Burning sun!" yelled the Sandaime as he stopped still to unleash a monstrous size fireball. It exploded outward to Kakashi and Orochimaru.

It was burning blue. A sign that the flame was beyond simple heat. This flame would burn them to ashes.

Kakashi dashed around it just as Orochimaru did. He threw four kunais. Each aimed at a vital spot.

Sarutobi easily deflected all four kunais with his own summon that had turned into a staff, bug ducked under Orochimaru's surprise attack with Kusanagi.

Orochimaru was kicked at the waist by the Sandaime. Orochimaru's mouth opened in pained and twisted to directly face Sarutobi and spat himself anew before his previous body was sent flying against the purple barrier. The body instantly exploded into ashes.

The snake Sannin attacked Sarutobi with a kunai at hand nicking the Sandaime's cheek. The old Kage used the over extended stab to knee Orochimaru and push him back enough to give a wide swing with his monkey staff.

The staff hit true sending Orochimaru across the roof.

"You can't dodge this." stated Kakashi's voice before black flames caught onto Sarutobi's arm. The old Hokage had moved fast enough to keep his chest from burning.

"Seal!" shouted Sarutobi almost instantly to seal the flames. A small scroll appeared in the Hokage's palm that absorbed Amasterasu.

Kakashi had seen the small scroll get unsealed from the Sandaime's wrist and knew immediately that the Hokage had either knew he would show up at the chunin exam or had been ready every day in anticipation for their fight. Kakashi saw the badly burned arm though. It was enough to hinder the old man.

"Your chance of surviving this dropped Sarutobi-sensei." stated Orochimaru who appeared chuckling,"I wanted to do this for a while now."

Orochimaru went through several hand-seals before placing them on the ground. "Edo Tensei."

Three coffins appeared from the ground of the roof. 1st, 2nd and fourth.

Kakashi realized what the coffins were upon seeing the forth he decided that Orochimaru would die. He Kamui the fourth's coffin upon sight, but Orochimaru activated the other two making the coffin explode to reveal what they had contained.

"The Shodaime and Nidaime." said Sarutobi with his body trembling in contained anger.

Orochimaru took this in stride and nodded with a chuckle.

Kakashi started to laugh too. He looked right at Orochimaru and couldn't control his laughter.

"Your so pathetic. Your using deads to make up for the skill you lack." stated Kakashi as he continued to laugh behind his mask.

Orochimaru glared at him and instantly realized that he had been baited. He found himself in the world of Tsukuyomi. The world than instantly fell apart with Orochimaru falling on his knees due to chakra exhaustion.

"You seemed to have faced these techniques before." stated Kakashi who quickly realized that Orochimaru had used some sort of method to break the illusion. By the look of it, was very chakra consuming.

Orochimaru growled before the two past Hokages separated and attacked Kakashi and Sarutobi.

Kakashi was attacked by the Nidaime who spat water bullets at him. He easily dodged the attacks. The Hokage was moving slower than expected leading Kakashi to theorized that the resurrection jutsu was incomplete if the Nidaime was so slow. He vaguely notched a forest rising behind him. It seemed the Shodaime was using the infamous bloodline.

Kakashi dashed to the Nidaime and started a taijutsu battle. He only needed one good hit. Using lightning to enhance his body he managed a perfect upper cut upon the Nidaime's chin. The body flowed like water as the body was propelled up in the air. Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan saw it all in slow motion. The body warped and vibrated.

"Kamui." stated Kakashi as the Nidaime's body disappeared in mid air having been sealed away in his pocket dimension. He turned his gaze to Orochimaru who stood not far having recovered from Tsukuyomi.

Kakashi would have attacked Orochimaru, but stopped when he felt an odd oppressing feeling making him turn. His gaze landed on Sarutobi who held the body of the Shodaime that turned to dust.

"Shiki Fuin." stated Kakashi as he realized what jutsu it was. He jumped back distancing himself from the Hokage. He had no intention of being caught by the suicidal Sandaime.

Orochimaru on the other hand seemed to think it was the perfect time to attack with Kakashi backing away. He saw the Hokage struggling to stand and moving trying to keep alert. Orochimaru ran to the Sandaime with his sword in had and struck at a vital spot. No substitution he thought with glee. He smiled widely for a second before strong arms grabbed onto him.

The Sandaime locked eyes with him and he realized the old Hokage had done it on purpose.

"This is the jutsu that stopped Kyuubi." stated Sarutobi with a sad look. He started pulling.

* * *

Kakashi ducked from a second Sandaime that rigorously tried to catch him. He was too fast for the clone to catch and made sure not to even be touched as he activated Susano.

An ethereal figure appeared with burning orange flames. Its massive figure stopping the clone from getting a hold of him. The roof started shattering from the power he was releasing with Susano.

Kakashi chuckled as he ruthlessly crushed the clone with Susano's arrow.

He turned his attention to the Sandaime who seemed to be failing in killing Orochimaru. Kakashi released his jutsu letting Susano disappear with the wind. He lazily pulled out two Kunais and took aim. Infusing his lightning chakra with the kunai he threw them with extreme precision. He watched as one kunai hit its mark and another use the other's head to take both kunais.

The Sandaime had moved using Orochimaru as a shield. The old Hokage glared one last time before his eyes became lifeless. The old Hokage's body stood erect even lifeless.

Kakashi looked at Orochimaru's dead body. It had been real.

"Amasterasu."

Black flames slowly crawled over Orochimaru's body and the Hokage's.

Kakashi turned his eyes to the four ninjas sustaining the purple barrier. One exploded in blood effectively stopping the barrier. He took in the sight of chaos happening outside.

He frowned slightly as he found dozens of Anbus ready to stop him. He ran through them intent on leaving the village. He accomplished what he had come for. Better not further risk it. It was one goal at a time.

He saw Deidera up in the air dropping flying clays. He laughed to himself as he located his apprentice who had been fighting Might Guy. Sasori was fighting Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. He needed to signal them that it was time to leave.

He looked up at the sky and chuckled to himself. What better way than with his flames. Locking his eyes to the clouds he activated his flames. He felt his chakra drain. The longer the distance between himself and the space he wanted to burn, the more chakra he consumed.

Everyone stopped fighting and took a second to see the giant flames falling toward the village.

Kakashi started heading out of the village. He would meet with them at the agreed location.

* * *

Before

* * *

Yugito was having a hard time fighting the Green beast of Konoha. The Jounin had started fighting her upon seeing her kill a chunin with Chidori. It seemed the Jounin had recognized the technique and wanted to find Kakashi. It was the first time she realized how strong her sensei's enemies were.

The Jounin was fast. Upon realizing she was very strong the man had removed his weight. It wasn't just fast, it was almost instant. She had been kicked and nearly knocked out by the man's strength. The Jounin had shattered rocks in his attempt to capture her. She had used everything she had to simply keep from being hit. From clones, to lightning. Everything she learned from the three S-class ninjas, was only helping her survive against the ninja. It was obvious that the Jounin was above Jounin. Kage or low Kage level.

It was frustrating to know that she was nothing compared to these leaf ninjas. Jounin she thought. No Jounin in Konoha was Jounin level. The snake ninja had been elite level. She saw them and how fast they moved.

Yugito frowned as she realized that she couldn't keep up with the green freak much longer. It was only a matter of time before she lost. She needed a distraction. Something big to get the Jounin off her tail long enough for her to escape. Almost as though God had decided to help her out, black flames erupted in the sky. It was enough to get the Jounin to stop chasing her. Seeing her chance she created clones and ran. It was time to retreat, that flame was falling down and she wasn't sure she wanted to see if she would live against it.

* * *

Deidera was having the time of his life. He was blowing up buildings left and right. Everything was great except one thing. There was this Jounin that kept trying to shoot him down. It was some idiot with glasses. Every time he blew the guy up, he find that it had been a log. He of course made bigger bombs, but the freak wouldn't die.

It was annoying him. This also started to get the Leaf nins to try and shoot him down. He should have been blowing them apart, but they all kept switching out with a log. Where were the fucking logs coming from?

He was about to lose his temper and drop his C4, when he saw the black flames appear above him. He quickly decided it was time to leave since the sky wasn't safe anymore. He could see Kakashi out and the barrier on the chunin exam building gone.

He laughed to himself as he realized his crazy teammate had done what he had said he do. Who knew the lazy looking ninja actually had it in him to kill the Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

Sasori liked war. Why? It was simple why. It was because he could collect all the bodies he wanted. More bodies meant more puppets. More puppets meant more power. An invasion was exactly what he needed. Despite having distractedly watched the Sandaime, Orochimaru and Kakashi duke it out, he had collected plenty of bodies.

That is until Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi showed up. Those two had been able to actually push him a bit. He had of course obliged and brought out the big guns. The Sandaime Kazekage. It was a priceless sight to behold when they realized who he was and what puppet he was using. He taunted them by saying maybe he add another Sandaime to his collection. It got them angry, but they didn't lose control as he had expected. They also realized that his sand was mixed in with poison and thus they kept away from him, using long distance tactic.

He so far really wanted to kill Kurenai Yuhi. Her illusions were annoying. He was debating whether or not to go all out when he saw the black flames. He decided that there would be a next time and used their distraction to leave.

If they survived the black flames that is. He laughed to himself as he ran through the forest outside of Konoha. The village will either survive or fall apart. Either way he was content. Orochimaru must be dead since he didn't see the snake leave the tower. He could already see how much this would raise his fame along with the others. Their team will no doubt become a team that would make any village wary of them.

He vaguely wondered where his spy was. Kabuto had promised to meet up with him afterward.

* * *

Kabuto had stayed hidden watching the fight of the Hokage. He had been secretly cheering for Orochimaru and had thought surely that the dead Hokage's would have changed the tide of the fight, but he had been wrong. He had greatly underestimated Hatake Kakashi. The man had easily stopped the Nidaime and had temporarily put Orochimaru out of action during the fight.

He had thought that Orochimaru would at least make it out alive. He had been wrong on that part too. Kakashi had killed the snake Sannnin. He had been shocked and uncertain of what to do with Orochimaru dead.

The barrier had dropped allowing him to see the burning bodies of Orochimaru and the Sandaime. Kabuto swallowed as he saw the unburned flesh of Orochimaru and Sandaime. He made his chakra scalpel and broke away from his disguise. He had been an Anbu in disguise. He quickly took what he needed and sealed it away before the Anbus behind him broke from their shock and attacked him. He took off running as the Anbus started chasing him down. They couldn't catch him in their dreams, but maybe that White haired Sannin could.

* * *

Okay there it is. Review DAMN IT PLEASE, I know WHO READS THIS


	4. Prologue

Hate, You say 4

This will be the last chapter before I start the three year time skip.

* * *

Kakashi stood silently leaning against a tree. His clothes were slightly tattered. The place he was at was a nice clearing. This was due to a river and green grass covering the surrounding grass. A perfect spot to rest and recover.

Sitting with a disappointed expression was Yugito. Her eyes seem to have lost their determination, though it resembled deep in thought more.

Sasori was not far, fixing his puppets. The puppet master looked angry, but was keeping it in control by fixing his puppets. It was like counting to ten for the S-class missing nin.

Deidera was sleeping. The blond had wrapped himself in his robe and drifted off asleep. It was odd that Deidera seemed as though he had finally gotten his hands on all the explosive in the world.

Than lastly their newest member, Kabuto. The med ninja was unconscious and slightly injured, but would live.

Kakashi sat reviewing everything that had happened. Jiraiya had gave chase after Kabuto. Kabuto had been running to meet Sasori. Kabuto didn't find Sasori, but had found him instead, after he left the Leaf village having killed the Sandaime.

It had led to a clash that he had wanted for so long. He had fought Jiraiya, only it hadn't been as he had envisioned. Jiraiya had dozens of Anbus backing him and he only one medic. A skilled medic, but the odds had greatly been against against him.

Jiraiya had used Sage mode, something new and surpising. That had started another fight that had destroyed a portion of Konoha's surrounding forest. It only got worse when Jounins from Konoha had followed. It seemed the Sandaime had created precautions against him and had created automatic scrolls that would seal his flames before his death.

It had basically been him against almost all of Konoha's power.

He had protected the medic if only because the person might have had important information and Sasori valued his spies. Kakashi knew he would have lost. He knew that fighting so many meant that it would only be a matter of time. He knew, but he did it for one reason. Nothing ever worked against him twice. If he took them head on and survived. The next time he wouldn't fall.

Every time he had been about to land a killing blow on his enemy, leaf ninjas would save each other.

He had resorted to grabbing Kabuto who had been knocked unconscious by Jiraiya and made an escape.

Despite having been outnumbered he had only been hit three times. Each time had been by Jiraiya. Phasing through attacks had made him impervious to any physical attack unless they timed their attack right.

Kakashi's musing stopped when he heard Yugito get up and curse before laughing. She seemed to have snapped, _odd he was sure she had been made of tougher stuff_.

"Sensei, next time I will surpass those freaks." stated Yugito with a new resolve.

Kakashi gave a small nod, _yes tougher stuff_. It would take a lot of work, but she would get there. He noticed Deidera twitch in his sleep. It seemed that the blond was reliving the invasion of Konoha. By the looks of it, was enjoying it, but started looking annoyed before snapping awake with a growl.

Deidera took in his surrounding and the people staring at him before ignoring them.

Deidera's growl shook Kabuto awake. The white haired medical ninja woke up looking less than pleased with his health status and started healing himself as soon as he deemed them allies.

Kakashi cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone of them.

"We'll have to prepare better. For now we will just focus on improving ourselves." said Kakashi planning a long term plan. At their peaks, Konoha will fall before them.

Sasori didn't say anything. The silence was usually a sign of approval. Deidera smiled at the idea. Yugito nodded. Kabuto the newest member and underling of Sasori seemed satisfied with the decision.

* * *

Jiraiya sat in the Hokage office as Hokage. It remained the same as the Sandaime had left it. The picture of the Hokages hung in the walls, with a newly added Sandaime.

Before him stood two ninjas he had handpicked. One, to become his apprentice and the other to be apprenticed by Tsunade. He had to pull a lot of strings to get her to train one.

First one was raven haired and charcoal black eyes. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last Uchiha. The other was Haruno Sakura. She seemed to have gain a thirst for power after the chunin exam. It was most likely due to her losing one of her friend. A Hyuuga that had died during the second massacre.

It came as a shock to Konoha when they realized that the Hyuuga clan had been reduced to only one adult and orphans. That one of Konoha's mightiest clan had fell before the invasion was sickening and shocking. An entire clan burned in their own compound with no one noticing until after the invasion.

"Sakura you will be taught by an old teammate of mine, Tsunade." explained Jiraiya to the pink headed girl. He noticed the look of jealousy from Sasuke.

"Sasuke. You will be apprenticed by myself." finished Jiraiya calming the boy's jealousy. Jiraiya considered the task he had just handed himself. It would take a lot of manipulating, but he was sure he could have Sasuke become very loyal to Konoha. It would be easy to direct these two to hate Kakashi. Another clan killer. Sasuke wouldn't even question it, with his clan having been massacred. Sakura too must hold some hate toward Kakashi. She lost a friend because of him.

He'd raise these two to become monikers, power houses that would stop any future threats. Otherwise they would fail at the task he had ahead of them. He was missing only one other member. Gaara of the Sand. The kid that would complete the team. Suna had agreed to hand him over as a sign of truce and forgiveness for having been fooled by Orochimaru.

With a Jinchuriki and his sealing knowledge he was sure he could tame the kid. He just needed time.

Kakashi had held off hundreds of ninjas. That man was now without a doubt stronger than Itachi Uchiha. For Kakashi to have held him, Jiraiya of the Sannin on equal footing and fighting Anbus, Jounins was frightening.

Standing perfectly calm in a dark underground base. He didn't like what he was hearing.

* * *

Tobi listened silently to Zetsu give him updates of how Konoha was doing and about interesting people.

He frowned behind his mask. He hadn't expected Kakashi to advance so much with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. For Kakashi to have gain such mastery over the eyes without being a Uchiha himself was simply amazing.

He'd have to get rid of Kakashi soon. If Kakashi kept on growing at the rate he been, he would become a problem in the future.

* * *

Please review. Oh and the next chapter will be the three year time skip.


	5. Three years later

Hate, you say 5

Three years later

Surprise, this was done quicker than I thought. Damn it please review. I will also wait for the other chapters since I lost inspiration for them. Anyway I'm focusing on fixing them and stuff for now. Oh and I still need one beta. Someone that wouldn't mind going over my chapter and doing boring stuff. Enough said.

k

Here

* * *

It

is:

It had been three years since Konoha was last invaded. Three years since the Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru of the Sannin died. Three years of hard work and it seemed it was finally time to see if the hard work paid off.

Kakashi hit dry ground with enough force to make a crater. He picked himself up almost painfully. He subconsciously tested his body to see if he had broken anything. His black shirt was ripped revealing his stomach. Rock hard abs glistened with a bit of his own blood, it was a small scratch. He looked up at his attacker and didn't like what he saw.

They had been ambushed. Ambushed was an understatement. One minute he and his group had been passing through the forest of the Land of Rice and the next they were hit by an invisible force that had ripped trees out of their roots and thrown away from the epicenter of the force.

Kakashi stared at the six people that had revealed themselves from the debris. Ripple like eyes, each had the same eyes. Doujutsu he thought. They all had orange hairs, and eyes making him conclude that they were related, a clan maybe. The odd piercings brought up more questions.

He took in his surrounding and found that there was no surrounding. There were no trees anywhere near him or even grass, just plain dirt. He saw people fighting in the distance. It was far, but his eyes were sharper than a Hawk's. Yugito was fighting Kisame the monster of the mist. Sasori was holding his own against Kakuzu and Kabuto was fighting Itachi Uchiha. Deidera fighting Hidan the follower of Jashin.

He could see that none were fighting all out. It looked as though the ambushers were drawing the battle out, _buying time, but for what?_

"Hatake Kakashi, it's time you met your end." stated one of the six attackers, this one was as tall as him with short orange hair. The leader maybe?

Kakashi looked back at them, _so that's what their goal was. They want me dead. Akatsuki wants him dead, but for what reason?_

He reached into his pockets and pulled out kunais and jumped in the air as a mechanical and smiling ninja shot out a single rocket toward him. Kakashi used the rocket as a stepping stone before throwing his kunais at the one that had launched the rocket.

The kunais as predicted missed. The other five countered. The only female of them slammed her hands on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu."

A monstrous blue feathered bird with a black beak appeared and died almost instantly with its large body exploding in blood. Its large body having been an easy target for Kamui.

Kakashi silently noted that the bird had the same eyes as the other six before he killed it.

One started running toward him. This one had long hair. The man reached him very fast and swung at him with a black rod. Kakashi ducked than spun with his leg out to knock the nin down. It didn't work.

The man had flipped over him and landed a hand on his shoulder to flip himself. A cold sensation flooded Kakashi's body. He felt his heart stop.

Poof!

The orange headed ninja caught himself in mid air as he lost the shoulder he had been using to flip and landed awkwardly. He ducked as Kakashi appeared from behind using Chidori to nearly cut him apart.

Kakashi backed away as another appeared and smashed the ground where he had been a split second ago. His eyes cautiously studied them. He would die if the ponytail touched him and he was going to assume that they all had the same power along with their eyes unless proven otherwise.

"I didn't think I'd ever have to use this so early. You six can't be taken lightly." stated Kakashi as his hands became nothing, but blurs before clapping together with a loud clap. Six popping sound echoed through the battle ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Six Wolves."

Six Kakashis appeared in a formation, each looking somewhat bored. Their Mangekyou Sharingans spun as they took in the opposing enemies. They each wore green vests from Konoha with black long sleeves under. Black pants with their right legs wrapped in bandage. Each had similar mask like Kakashi.

"It seems we were right in choosing to end your life today. You are far too powerful to be let roam freely." stated spiky headed one. The leader it seemed.

Kakashi chose not to reply. Instead he placed his hand on his right arm in concentration before lighting ignited.

Taking aim he lifted his hand and let a wolf come to life from his lightning. The wolf charged at the six causing them to scatter. Kakashi watched his bodies take advantage of them splitting and turned the fight into a one on one battle. He was left alone as his bodies outnumbered the enemy.

He turned his head as he searched for the puppeteer. They had their visions connected, just as he did. He never thought he'd meet someone who had created something similar to his. He had seen it when the pony-tailed one had dodged his Chidori.

He saw one leaving its back open to him as it fought his Wolf. He tossed a kunai for its head and noted that the other five could see him while fighting.

As predicted it ducked and continued its battle. He couldn't find the puppeteer yet, but he had to help one of his wolf as he felt and saw it struggling to touched the Leader of the ambush. It couldn't touch the enemy. He felt pain through its connection. Control over gravity, he couldn't touch it with something like that pushing him back. Kakashi entered the battle against the Leader.

He overestimated the enemy's puppets when five were easily destroyed by his Wolves. He stopped as he saw that only one was left. The leader was the only one left. This one was obviously the strongest one as he couldn't even touch it and by the looks of things didn't have the ability the others had.

"Your puppets are weak when separated." stated Kakashi as he analyzed this one's ability, if it was a puppet or could have possibly been the puppeteer the entire time. It had controlled over gravity and it was the center of all the force, that either was repulsing or pulling. It was the one that had destroyed the forest with the same attack, only on a much higher scale.

"Your unique summons was unprecedented. Each as fast as the original and all with access to wide varieties of Ninjutsu you yourself know. Your clones were each S-class ninjas as yourself and even able to use the Mangekyou Sharingan," stated the puppet reciting what it had analyzed. "My paths would have killed lesser ninjas, but you aren't most and that is why we want you dead."

Kakashi nodded and saw the large chakra the puppet was starting to mold. His paths he thought. It was a better name for these unique puppets. Kakashi ordered his paths to attack, it was time he defeated the man or puppet and find out what happens after. The first Kakashi path was thrown back by gravity. The orange headed enemy started moving to avoid being hit by one of the Mangekyou Sharingan's abilities.

Second path threw kunais, which were dodged before the enemy threw a punch toward the path. Only the distance between the path and the enemy was twenty feet. Kakashi path two was hit flat in the face by an invisible punch sending it tumbling back.

Three and four appeared beside the enemy and wrapped him chains. The fifth used Chidori, while the other two held the chain. It was done in perfect synchronization, yet not enough.

"Almighty Push!"

The chain was shattered and the three paths were blown back from the force that further destroyed the landscape. The enemy pulled out black rods blocking the original Kakashi who had a kunai inches from the enemy's heart. The the sixth Kakashi path appeared behind using Chidori to try and cut the enemy in half.

The path locked eyes with the Akatsuki member as it thrust its arm forward with lightning chirping loudly. It should have hit.

Kakashi jumped back as he narrowed his eyes at the enemy that should have been dead already. The enemy stood with its neck tilting and the Sixth path looking dazed from the odd experience, that it had missed at point blank range.

_Genjutsu,_ thought Kakashi as his bodies regrouped. He had been preserving chakra to fight the puppeteer if there was one, but it seemed he would be pushed further once again. Amasterasu wouldn't work, the man could blow away ninjutsus and physical attacks as he had seen.

Kamui it was. He needed to get the man to stay still.

It was time to use the full abilities of his Mangekyou Sharingan to create the moment of opportunity.

Path one ran toward the Akatsuki leader with chains flowing behind it. A weapon it had unsealed.

The enemy met the path head on and created another black rode from his hand and stabbed forward at the path's head. Ripple like eyes widen in surprised when the rode passed through as though it was empty air. The path ran through and solidified with the chains surrounding the enemy.

Kakashi Path one wrapped the chains around the orange head and pulled intent of splitting the enemy apart.

Just as before, gravity took hold and unraveled the chain before hitting Kakashi path one, but the path seemed to have dodged the attack as it let go of the chain and turned intangible letting the attack pass through.

The other Kakashis did the same having analyzed the scene.

"You had more secrets, but I do as well. Its truly an honor to fight you Hatake Kakashi." said the man as he stood still.

"I can't say the same to you.." replied Kakashi letting one of his puppets answer for him.

"Pein, call me Pein." replied Pein introducing himself.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "You stood still too long."

Pein didn't seem concerned as reality warped around him to shred his body. It was impossible to dodge since more paths were prepared to follow up.

Pein's head was tore cleanly off.

Kakashi was about to sigh in relief when reality seemed to have changed as Pein's headless body gained a head. It was as though reality had painted a new head for Pein. It was as though he never tore the head off to begin with, but the solid head lying on the ground proved otherwise.

"Izanagi. The ability to turn reality into illusion and illusions into reality. Any injury I sustain would disappear as though it had all been your imagination." stated Pein he stood his full height.

Kakashi frowned as did his paths. It was going to be a battle of chakra. Who ever outlasts the other it seemed. By the looks of it. This man had chakra to spare. At least a hundred times his own reserve if not more. Counting his ace the battery Kakashi, that only added to twelve of his reserve worth against the man's. It wasn't looking good for him. He wished his chakra was more potent. This won't end well.

"Lets find out how long you can stay a ghost." challenged Pein before jumping back and clapping its hands.

"Chibaku Tensei!" shouted Pein as a black ball of gravity formed between his hand and threw it up them.

Almost instantly Kakashi felt all his bodies start to lift up toward the black ball of gravity. He turned himself intangible and fell back down along with his paths. He only had five minutes and he had a feeling that Pein could keep that up longer than he could.

He needed to think of something. The ball of gravity would suck him up the moment he become tangible. Susano would keep him grounded long enough to stop the ball of gravity.

Susano and its arrow should be enough. He just needed to overpower the black sphere above him.

Rocks were piling up on the black sphere that only started to grow more in size.

"Susano!" growled Kakashi as his chakra shrouded him and became a physical shield to protect him from the pulling. His paths did the same. Each had burning orange flame surrounding them that took on giant humanoid shapes protecting them.

"I won't die!" growled Kakashi as six Susanos roared and shot out burning balls of chakra toward the black sphere. Kakashi's remaining Susano attacked Pein with its attack.

Pein started jumping away. His eyes on the black sphere that had started collapsing on itself due to the attack.

Kakashi and his paths started attacking as the pulling stopped. Arrows were being shot everywhere. He needed to end this.

* * *

Sasori was in a predicament. It wasn't often that he finds himself losing. His opponent, Kakuzu was truly worth his S-class status. The man had five hearts and nothing seemed to be able to stop the man. It was unbelievable as the man had the power to wield all five elements.

"You can't win." stated Kakuzu with his voice being muffled by the black strings coming out of his mouth. Four puppets stood at his side preparing their attack, and by the look of it, it was going to be a wide range attack.

Sasori chose not to answer as he twitched his finger commanding his puppet. The Sandaime Kazekage's body moved and started gathering metal particles to protect him. He'd be lucky if he survived this.

Sasori moved as he heard a sharp hissing sound close in from behind him. Instinct saved him as he sidestepped barely dodging a orange flame arrow that pierced one of Kakuzu's heart, the flame one. Another arrow followed and heading directly toward Kakuzu.

This caused Kakuzu to falter in his attack and move to avoid his body being hit by such a powerful attack. This gave Sasori the opportunity to destroy another heart evening the odds.

Sasori glanced behind to see the battle raging in the distance. He knew that those arrows hadn't hit by chance, those arrows had been to precised. Hatake had once again proven to be his ally despite the man's own battle. A battle far fiercer than what he was fighting.

* * *

Susano's chakra body disappeared leaving Kakashi alone and with less defence, but that was okay it was all offense now. He commanded his other bodies to do the same and prepared for their next attack.

Black flames came to life from empty air and expanded taking over the battle field. It was as though a cloud the size of a mountain floated over them. It was time he used it. He had never thought someone would be able to actually counter so much of his abilities.

The cloud size black flames took shape of a black fox with nine tails. The flames compressed and pulsed becoming solid black. Its legs taking shape with ears appearing on its head, but had no eyes or mouth. The giants fox stood tall behind Kakashi and his paths. More flames were born and sucked into the fox. It was as big as a house size summon and growing. It still needed more chakra.

"Amaterasu: Kyuubi version." stated Kakashi with sweats starting to cover his face. His paths looked similar to his state.

"That is truly a sight. I never felt such a crushing aura before, so much chakra gathering at one point." stated Pein as he stared at the fox. The menacing fox seemed to make him feel small and invalid.

Kakashi stepped forward from his paths that were on the defensive. Each Kakashi was protecting him.

"I'm not done. This is only the beginning. If you think you've beaten me." replied Kakashi as he created more flames. His reserve was near empty. His paths were too. Each were running empty from creating so much flames.

"My eyes could see that your bluffing, your nearly out of chakra" replied Pein as it stared at the fox and not deeming them a threat.

Poof!

Pein's eyes moved to the eighth Kakashi that had appeared. This one practically glowing with chakra. He debated whether to stop it before it became a problem, but chose not to as it wouldn't make a difference. He'd show Hatake despair. He would show Kakashi the power of God.

Chakra flooded the other seven Kakashis as the eighth lost every ounce of its chakra before its body faded. Pein never seen such a method to store chakra before. It was unique.

"I see chakra transfusion. It makes no difference how big that fox is or how much of your chakra you've recovered, the result will be the same against God." stated Pein and let Kakashi make his move.

Kakashi chose not to reply and instead had sixth paths create more black flames. The very air felt hard to breath as the fox grew bigger and more concentrated. The very air burned his skin. He lost his visual awareness when he heard six popping. His paths were out of chakra and gone. It was just him now. It didn't matter. The fox was big enough.

Kakashi took out single red scroll. His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan spun madly as he locked eyes with Pein.

"Witness what happens when all else fails. It won't last long, but I doubt you'll survive it." stated Kakashi as he swiped his blood on the scroll and used the fox to push Pein back before the God decided to stop him. It was hard concentrating to move the flame especially one of that size, but he only needed a little more time.

Red chakra oozed out of the scroll before he pressed his own chakra on it and formed a orb. A glowing red orb that glowed dangerously. Kakashi threw the orb in the air and made the burning black fox open its maws and snap it out in mid-air.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kyuubi." stated Kakashi as the black flames came to life and the tails started swaying back and forth. Ruby red eyes were formed on the previously eye less fox. White teethes were formed and the fox came to life.

An ear shattering roar erupted from the fox as its eyes formed the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan of Kakashi. Killing intent flooded the destroyed land and red chakra appeared out of thin air gathering around the black fox that started to absorb it.

Pein had seen enough to know that he had truly pushed Kakashi. The man had brought out the ace of all aces. He didn't think anyone else could top that. Even he didn't have anything as impressive. He doubted anyone did.

He felt pathetic as he stared at the monstrous fox that had been quite far from him, and than only for him to find it only several feet away from him with its tails coming down on him. It moved fast, almost near instant. He used gravity repulsing everything near him, except it didn't. The tail hit him as though nothing had been there to stop it. The invisible force of course.

His chest was pierced by the giant black tail leaving a big hole. The hole disappeared as his illusion took affect erasing all damage to himself. He could only think of one thing to do at such a time. Capture the Kyuubi. He didn't know how Kakashi had done it, but they needed the Kyuubi. This was it, to truly see whether he was God or not.

Pein pushed away the flames that had caught his arm away with his power. Those black flames were starting to become to annoying to continuously push away. He stared at Kyuubi who had stared at him in fascination before two more tails struck at him.

Pein jumped in the air and brought up the earth to block the tails for him before repulsing himself away. Landing somewhat ungraceful, Pein split the ground as he brought elemental manipulation to a whole new level just as the Nidaime had done with water.

Water was pulled out of the split. Underground water source, Nature's force against Phenomenal force. Pein made the split larger bringing out more water. He moved his hand sharply like a whip causing the flowing water to act as he did whipping the fox that wanted to devour him.

It ripped the Fox's chest revealing glowing orange, that had healed instantly and he would have missed it if he didn't have his eyes to show it in slow motion that was still fast.

"Chibaku Tensei!" shouted Pein as he threw his black sphere at the black Fox. It would crush the fox and stop it long enough to think up of a way to seal it.

The Fox though batted away the black sphere almost casually with its tails that simply struck it away. It opened its mouth revealing razor sharp white teethes before cocking its head back.

The pulse from the action pushed him back. Pein debated whether he truly was God. How did the Yondaime Hokage defeat such a beast, much less completely stop it. The Yondaime truly deserved his reputation, the mere mention of the Yondaime made men cower and gape in hopelessness should they be enemies. Now that the legend was gone, those coward talked so easily about the man.

Chakra gathered quickly almost like a cup being filled by a fire hydrant at the tip of Kyuubi's nose. Black flames gathered with red and pulsed in a deadly fashion.

The chakra ball took shape in seconds and the Bijuu eyed him before using its tail to flick the mountain sized chakra ball at him.

Pein stared at it. He couldn't dodge it and he doubted he'd survive the minute long explosion that was going to happen once the chakra ball explode. Ball, it was a ball.

Pein looked up at the darkening sky. It had been a very long battle. It was finally coming to an end. If he lost this he was definitely dying. His real body wasn't far below ground, he had chose to be close and hidden against such an enemy, but now it proved to be a bad choice. No, it had gotten him to push Hatake, which he wouldn't have had he been far.

Gathering all the chakra he could, he focused on the Bijuu ball, _Up! Up!_

"Up!" he shouted as he will the chakra ball to go up. More chakra.

* * *

It hurt.

Numbed and hurt. Three years of trying to break his boundary and this was as far as it got him. He was weak, to lose to someone as conceited as Pein, God who could claim such nonsense. He hadn't made any progress if his hate wasn't enough. Was he not justified enough? Was Pein's resolve just more than his?

Kakashi laid on the ground struggling to gather himself. His chakra was deplete that should he use even a basic kawarimi he was sure he would die.

He could see the chakra ball not far away. It was being redirected and Kyuubi was timing out. Timed out, he thought as he watched the black body of the fox collapse on the destroyed land, burning black flame expanded, no longer being compressed.

He looked down at the red scroll that glowed. Kyuubi's soul was back within his scroll. He sealed it away before looking at the chakra ball that was lifting up at the sky. With Kyuubi no longer controlling it, it was pushed into the sky. It seemed to waver as it rose, constantly expanding as if about to explode and being wrapped back together to keep from blowing apart. Slowly, but surely it reached the darkening sky.

A heat wave hit his face as the chakra ball exploded in the sky. The sky slowly turned blood red. Akatsuki, how ironic. This was far worse than when he had fought Jiraiya and Konoha's pathetic ninjas.

Kakashi felt his shoulder touched. He pulled out a kunai ready to kill whoever it was, but stopped when he realized it was Deidera.

"We need to leave, un!" shouted Deidera looking frantic.

Kakashi noted that the Deidera was looking half dead himself. He noticed one of Deidera's big white bird floating above them. Yugito, Kabuto and Sasori, he thought. He nodded and letting Deidera lift him up and jumped onto a new bird before taking off.

Kakashi looked down at the destruction as they rose into the sky. He could see Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan regrouping with Pein.

They would pay. He would make them fall.

_Wow he was so tired_

* * *

Pein watched Kakashi escape. He stood silent, Kakashi had him. He was nearly out of chakra with Kyuubi having pushed him so much. Lifting and keeping the chakra ball from exploding had left him near empty.

No matter. Some good had come out of it. Now they knew where the Kyuubi was. They had to prepare for the next time. Kakashi will be even harder, if he survived that is.

"How did they escape you?" he asked to the person that appeared behind him.

"Deidera, the blond idiot dropped a bomb between us giving them enough time to escape." replied Kisame. His scorched Akatsuki was proof of his claim. Kisame looked half electrocuted too.

Pein nodded as he noticed the others arrive looking similar to Kisame. Akatsuki members were looking half dead, they all were.

Deidera would have made such a great ally had he not joined Hatake.

Its too bad.

* * *

Yugito flipped avoiding the giant sword wrapped in bandages. She eyed the wielder warily. Kisame the monster of the hidden mist.

"Give up squirt, your standing on your last leg." suggested Kisame as he hoisted Samehada over his shoulder.

Yugito growled. Her cloak was teared due to the sword that had grazed her arm. Each time it touched her, her chakra drained immensely.

"Water style: Hungry shark technique." Water gathered and took shape. The sharks started flying toward her.

Yugito eyed the sharks before she countered. She spat out wind bullets canceling out the sharks and backing further away from Kisame. She needed a way to near him without his sword shaving her arm away.

Yugito was about to act, but stopped as the land trembled. Her gaze went to the battle in the distance. There was a black sphere pulling them. Her sensei was worse off than her if he was close to that. That thing would kill her especially when it was pulling her from such a distance.

She refocused and was relieved to find that Kisame hadn't taken advantage of her distraction. The man seemed to watch the battle in the distance in silence.

"Hatake seems as real as rumor says. That man is actually pushing Pein." stated Kisame as he chuckled.

"Shut up. I'm going to fry your blue skin!" growled Yugito as lightning engulfed her right arm.

Kisame's expression changed looking blood thirsty. "Bring it on."

* * *

Eyes snapped wide open. Yugito reach for her kunai, but stopped as she realize she was flying in the air.

She looked beside her to see a tired Deidera. Sasori were on the same bird looking exhausted. Her eyes went toward her sensei who was wrapped in blankets and unconscious. Next to him laid Kabuto looking just as worse as Kakashi.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked Sasori. Her voice wavered as she just couldn't imagine her sensei dying.

"He's dying." replied Sasori staring at Kakashi. Despite Sasori's emotionless tone even he seem troubled.

"He needs a medic, un." stated Deidera who sped the bird up making them travel faster.

Yugito remained silent. He had to get better, he couldn't just die after having left alive from his battle. She could feel how little chakra her sensei had remaining.

"And Kabuto?" she asked looking at the white haired medic. The medic seemed to have lost consciousness since he had gotten on the bird.

"He too is suffering from chakra exhaustion, but nowhere near Kakashi's state." replied Sasori he looked at Kabuto who looked snake like with a tail that looked like a viper. It seemed even with Kabuto's new found power he still lost. Itachi Uchiha was very formidable.

Yugito looked down below the bird they were on and saw sand. Sands everywhere.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking to Deidera who shrugged and instead pointed to Sasori.

"We're making a visit to a medic. I only know one medic that could save Hatake, especially since something seems to be keeping him from recovering his chakra." replied Sasori as the village hidden in the Sand came to view. It had been a matter of time before they reunited.

* * *

Maybe I over did it?

Please review. Oh and I really need a beta. Plz.


	6. Change

Hate, you say 6

I guess some of you wanted a Godlike Kakashi, but I'm sorry to disappoint you.

I'm still in need of a beta. Please help.

* * *

The desert was unbearably hot. The heat made her skin burn and hurt. It was the sun, it felt as though she was continuously sitting too close to a camp fire.

If she could choose she'd rather be stranded in the middle of a snow storm. That way her body temperature would simply rise and keep her from freezing, but heat on the other hand was a different story. Despite her elemental alignment to fire she wasn't good with fire, heat to be precise.

Yugito though didn't have a choice. Her sensei was dying and the only medic that could help him happen to live in the desert. She had wanted to tell him of how she had managed to fry Kisame. How she had pushed the swordsman to take her seriously, but she couldn't tell him anything.

Kakashi was in a coma and they didn't know what was causing it.

Sasori had deduced it must be some sort of poison, but he couldn't remove it despite his expertise with poison.

Hopefully the medic would help. Sasori had stated that it would be very unlikely for Kakashi to receive any treatment. If the medic didn't prove hostile first. It was a gamble. A gamble she didn't like.

She would force the person to heal her sensei if the person wouldn't do it willingly and bring Kabuto out of the coma. Kabuto wasn't very high on her priority list, but the medic would wake sooner or later. The man was strong and would surely wake from the mental damaged caused by Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi. He wouldn't have been in their group if he were to fall and die easily.

She just hoped that Deidara wouldn't end up comatose after they finally reach their destination. The Artist was pushing himself by keep his clay active to fly them there.

She felt pathetic. So much hard work and they all failed so spectacularly. They hadn't been able to kill even one of the Akatsuki members. It didn't matter that villages would have needed multiple team to even have a chance of killing the S-class missing ninjas.

She herself had reached S-class. She hadn't used Nibi against Kisame due to losing controll, but she had thought she was better than what she had showed in that fight.

* * *

A drop of water slowly dripped downward reaching the tip of a large thorn like rock. A soft dripping echoed as the water fell inside the cave.

It was dark, but deeper within the cave a meeting commenced.

The members of Akatsuki were meeting. Few member were ever physically present. Instead they made mental link that created a hologram of them in the underground base. There were eight members of Akatsuki, but only seven were present. Each hologram took on their figure leaving them looking like nothing, but shadows. The only identifiable detail about the holograms were the eyes. Their eyes were exactly as that of the members. Each hologram stood at the tip of a finger of a large carving of a hand.

"Fucking bastard. I was in the middle of sacrificing for Jashin!" shouted Hidan angrily. His hologram swung a scythe.

"Shut up!" growled Kakuzu. His shape standing tall. "This meeting was scheduled. We need to know of our enemies and their movements."

Hidan and Kakuzu were paired as partners due to their ability and personality. Kakuzu tended to kill his partner from annoyance and so Hidan was the partner for him. They were a team. The two were the immortal duos.

Hidan couldn't be killed no matter what physical damage was done to his body. Kakuzu couldn't die unless you destroy all five heart. Recently Sasori had come close to killing him leaving only one heart.

"Its always nice to receive such warm greetings from Hidan." said Kisame with a laugh. The monster of the hidden mist shook with laughter. "Wouldn't you agree Itachi?"

Itachi Uchiha gave a small subtle nod. His posture straight and reserved. The Sharingan glowed in his eyes. A sign that the eyes were watching everything with interest.

"Oh my, how entertaining." said Zetsu with a seemingly calm voice. "More annoying than a bunch of Leaf ninjas." said Zetsu's black half with a sneer.

"Tobi wish he could talk to himself." said a childish and drawled out voice. A man wearing a mask with one eye hole spoke. "Ooh Tobi will paint his mask half white and black."

"Silence!" ordered Konan. Her order brought all conversation to an end. "Pein is still recovering and will not be present for this meeting."

The Akatsuki members didn't need to know what Pein was recovering from. It was no secret to them. Hatake Kakashi and Pein had nearly teared each others throat. That battle had shook them all. That their Leader had been so strong, yet what was scarier was that Hatake Kakashi had been almost equally as powerful. No, Kakashi had scared them. The man had brought out Kyuubi. A Bijuu that was suppose to be dead. The sheer killing intent had made those that had been present feel insignificant.

"I will give my report first." stated Zetsu's black side to break the silence and start the meeting. The white half cleared its throat. "Konoha has revealed that they have created a new generation of the Sannin. They had hidden it well, but as I previously reported Jiraiya had taken Uchiha Sasuke as his apprentice along with, Gaara, the Jinchuriki for Ichibi. I do not know who the third member of the team is. Rumor has it that the third member will be apprenticed under Tsunade of the Sannin, but is yet to be confirmed."

"They are nothing, but twerps, brats with fancy jutsus." said Kisame with a grin and became excited at the thought of fighting them.

"Do not underestimate them. My own spy network has confirmed that Sasuke Uchiha has already surpassed Jiraiya of the Sannin." warned Kakuzu with a grim tone. This instantly silenced Kisame.

"For now leave them alone. Proceed as planned, we cannot have our plan further delayed." ordered Konan before she disappeared. Her Hologram flickered before completely becoming absorbed in darkness.

"Tch." grunted Kakuzu before he too disappeared with Hidan. The rest disappeared one by one leaving only one active and only physical member that had been in the base.

"Ah, Tobi needs some more paint."

* * *

Gaara didn't often visit Suna. When he did, it was usually on business. When he could he would avoid the village. Despite it once having been his village, he didn't like it. It just wasn't home as he come to realize.

The weather was another reason he avoided the village. Despite his power becoming tripling in the desert, he didn't like the heat. He had gotten used to Konoha's cool air.

The village itself saw him as a traitor. They didn't dare say anything of course, but their eyes always wandered on his Hetai. They still thought of him as a psychotic ninja. That he could snap at any moment. Yet, some had gotten the courage to call him a traitor.

Traitor. Tch, it was they who had betrayed him. They had been the one to give him to Konoha. He had only gone along with their will. They had probably hoped that he would go in a frenzy and kill Leaf ninjas. It was too bad that Jiraiya of the Sannin had saved him from his demon.

"Can I help you?" asked a sickly polite tone, the speaker a young woman was just barely keeping her tone polite. Her brown eye showed him her disgust, her other eye was covered in dark black hair. This was the secretary of the Kazekage's office.

Gaara didn't portray any outward emotion, it helped that his face was layered with sand as a body shield. The sand hid most of his subtle expression change. "Yes, I'm here to deliver a scroll to Baki-dono."

"The Kazekage is currently busy, but if you can please wait."

She was purposely delaying him, pathetic kunochi. It didn't matter. She was creating her own undoing. When the Kazekage asks why didn't the information didn't arrive sooner, he'd gladly tell the Kazekage that it would be his own village's fault.

"Yes, I'll wait. I'm sure the Kazekage has more urgent business." replied Gaara politely as he took a seat. The tower hadn't changed. It was just as it had been when the Yondaime Kazekage ruled. It disgusted him. Despite the Kazekage ruling the village, he was the one who held the real power. The village hidden in the Sand had been absorbed by the Leaf. The people simply refused to accept what had happened. He was the security to make sure the Sand didn't do anything stupid. The village might act on its resentment and try to free itself of the shackles it had created.

* * *

Sasori moved through the shadows. The walls created shadows and so he stuck to the shadows. Ninjas though were always watching the shadow rather than a lighted area. He climbed up the dark wall and stuck to the ceiling.

He waited several seconds to see if his chakra usage had been detected. The building might have had seals to detect him. Normally with planning he could have easily accessed the building, but he didn't have time. He couldn't afford to lose time as it was.

He moved, but instantly stopped. Someone was standing in the hall. The figure turned toward his direction. Yes, chakra seals. Paranoid war veterans.

"I know your there." stated a female voice. Old and by the sound of it above fifty and below sixty of age. It was her. Lights went on from behind her. Her finger had twitched, strings. She had turned it on from where she stood.

"Hello grandmother. Its been a long time." greeted Sasori as he dropped from the ceiling. He stood up straight. His red hair moved with his movement. His puppet body had been destroyed and had to use himself. So defenseless to.

He had expected her to attack him maybe. Run and call for help, but she didn't. She stood still taking in his appearance. A tear dropped from her shadowy face. The tear drop glowed from the darkness due to the light from behind her.

"Hello Sasori." she replied through an obviously emotional voice. More tears. "Why are you here?"

Sasori stayed silent for a second. Her question had fear in it. For him or for the village, but she dreaded what he might say.

"I need your help."

* * *

Charcoal black eyes stared at the army before. Raven black hair flowed at the side of his face. He wore a darker than black Sage coak. The bottom had white stripes. At his side hung Kusanagi the blade that Konoha had gotten as a spoil of war. This was Uchiha Sasuke.

Beside him stood a kunochi. She wore a pink and white shirt. Black shorts revealed her strong legs. Her most notable feature were her bubble gum pink hair and her emerald green eyes. She was Haruno Sakura.

"You need help?" questioned Sakura as she cracked her knuckles.

"No." was the flat reply.

The army took offense. They had known they were being hunted down, but had they known it was only two people they would have simply faced their chasers.

"This won't take long. Orochimaru's last followers die here." stated Sasuke and pulled his sword with a clink."I won't even need my Sharingan."

* * *

_A blond man stood relaxed and leaning against a rail. He stood on the roof of a building. His golden blond hair glowed in the sun and his blue eyes showed unbreakable resolve. The man was dressed in normal green vest and dark blue pants._

_"Death is always beside us. From the moment a person is born a path is made and what that path leads to is ultimately death." said the blond man with a hint of sadness. The man looked up in the sun and seem to bath in the sunlight. "This world is our hell and heaven. This life is what we choose to make it, people only die when all they believed in is forgotten."_

_A silver haired boy stood silently across the building listening to his sensei. The boy was dressed in customized ninja clothes since stores didn't sell his size. A seven year old's size._

_"It feels weird to hear you say that sensei. Are you preparing to die?" asked the small boy looking at his sensei._

_The man chuckled. "No, I'm just telling you that we're shinobis and as a shinobi death is part of our life. We can't live in fear of death. You have to learn to accept it Kakashi-kun."_

_"Hai Minato-sensei." replied Kakashi and started pondering the words._

_Look beneath the beneath._

Now I know what you meant sensei. I've been hurting myself. Obito, Rin and you Minato-sensei. What you said didn't mean to accept my own death. You meant to accept the death of my friends and to keep keep their dreams alive. Rin always heals her friends and tries to protect them. Obito always trying to cheer me up and keep me from living a sad and aimless life. Minato-sensei you wanted me to find myself and accept my dad's reason. To see that my dad's path was correct. Just as Obito had said. With all of you gone I was lost, but.

I found new comrades though. Their odd, but I started to like their personality. Yugito a talented kunochi. She's hard headed and mischievous. Has a small fascination with fashion and has been trying to learn medical jutsus, but her chakra control is terrible due to her being a Jinchuriki.

Deidara. He's somewhat insane after your first meeting, but he was always like that. He calls his explosions art. Always loud and brash, but tries to lighten up a persons mood with his outrageous behavior.

Than there's Sasori. A puppet master and sealing expert. He'd always been a bit untrustful of me, but I know he wouldn't betray me. It was probably due him being a missing nin for such a long time that made him constantly paranoid. Sasori is someone I could count on. He hates waiting and doesn't like making people wait. Despite me always arriving late, he accepted it as part of my behaviors. He was very annoyed the first few times, but soon had taken it as normal.

Finally there is Kabuto. The medic ninja seemed suspicious, especially when the snake ninja had absorbed Orochimaru's DNA. The man had proven himself loyal though. Had delivered us information of Orochimaru's secret base. We used those base as our temporary base. It had made staying hidden easier.

Beat… beat…

Everything feels warm. Everything is engulfing me. Its not black, its all just light. Sasori, Kabuto, Deidara and Yugito. It seems this it, I'm finally dying.

My hate wasn't enough. No, I had succumbed to it. I should… Have used… My hate instead of… being used.

How

Late am I

In realizing…

* * *

A darkened room. There were only several candles in the room giving it light. The walls were made from sand and the floor was made up of tiles. Glass like tiles.

"He's dead." stated an elderly voice with a small undertone of sadness.

Hands whipped out to pull out kunais, but was stopped in its track.

"Sasori let me go!" growled Yugito with tears starting to form and slide down her cheeks.

"It wasn't her fault. I know enough medical jutsus to know what she did. The poison killed him." stated Sasori and released the chakra strings that had held her down. "We didn't know that the property of those metal in his body would suck up his chakra, must have been the rodes that his opponents had used."

"What about Kabuto!" asked Deidara as he looked at Kakashi's dead body than to the unconscious Kabuto. .

"He'll wake up within several days. I healed most of his mental barrier. The rest is up to him." replied Chiyo and looked across the room to where the snake like ninja was.

Everyone became silent as they felt chakra.

Yugito looked around and saw small amount of sand slowly falling downward on Kabuto. There was a crack on the roof. A crack that hadn't been there before.

She crossed the distance between herself and Kabuto. She pulled the medic from the tables and wasn't surprised when the sand tried to forcefully grab Kabuto. She jumped back and placed Kabuto on her shoulder.

Poof!

Sasori's tail whipped toward Chiyo who jumped back with a scroll in her hand. Deidara moved to stop Chiyo, but the lady fled flashing hand signs to Sasori. Chiyo jumped through the wall forcibly creating a window with a blade and escaped.

"We have to get him back!" shouted Deidara before creating birds with his clay and blowing up the wall. Yugito was next to Deidara with the same idea him.

Sand poured in blocking their path.

"She's on our side." replied Sasori as he looked at the sands surrounding them. "Blow up the roof. We need to leave and get Kabuto out for now."

* * *

Gaara had been about ready to leave the village and go back to Konoha, but hadn't. He had felt three large chakra through his senses. Chakra reserves that could nearly match his own.

Curious he had investigated and didn't like what he discovered. Lady Chiyo was betraying Suna or Suna was betraying Konoha, but after listening in he realized that Chiyo was the only traitor. He had been hesitant to attack with Hatake Kakashi with them, but upon hearing the man's death he realized he could win. They all seemed very tired and exhausted putting him at a advantage.

He had decided to subtly take out at least one member to increase his success rate, but they were worthy of their S-class status when Ni Yugito had noticed him and took her ally from the clutches of death. Things happened quickly after that.

Gaara jumped off the roof he had been sitting on and moved a distance away. The roof exploded creating dust.

He called upon sand quickly. Sand whipped around him and blocked the clay birds that had attacked him. His eyes caught a giant bird flying out of the debris and fleeing from him.

Gathering sand under him he was lifted. They were either running away or luring him out where he wouldn't receive any help. He didn't hesitate to follow. Even if they were luring him, they didn't have a chance. He could tell that all four of them were exhausted. After getting them he would find lady Chiyo and take care of her.

It wasn't long until they were out flying above sands only. The village was quickly turning nothing, but a speck.

Gaara sent out large sand missiles at the flying bird. They easily dodged. Missiles were useless. How about a giant blockade?

Gaara focused on the desert that the bird had yet to reach and lifted his hand. It wasn't noticeable at first, but sands slowly lifted creating a monstrous hand. More hands rose from the desert.

The bird didn't deter and flew pass the hands. Weaving through the moving hands that tried to capture it.

Gaara was going to create more when he felt a large chakra build up from the bird. He brought up sands to protect him when he saw a giant ball of flames erupt from the bird and toward him. The ball was connected to a stream of flames that made it bigger.

He stopped his sand and focused on pure defense. Normally flames wouldn't faze him, but the flame had been scorching blue. He felt the heat through even his sand. He lost control of the sand protecting him when the sand was transform. Shiny glass fell down toward the desert.

Gaara looked towards where the bird was flying and frowned. It was too far to catch up to anymore. He still might find Chiyo. The lady was old and didn't have any way of flying meaning she would leave a trail. She could probably cover her track well, but he was the ground itself. He just needed to follow a general direction, after he reported to his sensei of course. Jiraiya would be overjoyed to know that Hatake Kakashi had finally died. Maybe not overjoyed, but one less thing to worry himself over.

Gaara flew back to Suna with a new question. Who could have possibly managed to put Kakashi in such a state that he would die? If the recent report he had given the Kazekage was taken into account, things made perfect sense. The destruction that had scarred the Land of Rice was connected with Kakashi. The time frame between the incident and Kakashi's death was close. If Kakashi had flown from Rice to Suna than it was a six day trip flying. He himself had only needed three days at a average pace to arrive from Konoha.

The toads had been the ones to inform them of the incident and thus they had found out earlier than others.

Kakashi's group had definitely been involved in the chaos that had happened to Rice. Only question was who could have faced off with Hatake?

It didn't matter. Once he reports what had happened Team seven would arrive within a day. His teammates would help him hunt down Kakashi's team and end the threat to Konoha.

* * *

Chiyo's lungs hurt as she trudged into a hidden base. A base she had made a long time ago. It would buy her enough time to hopefully to help Sasori. Kakashi couldn't be revived, due to the rare minerals that were in the body. The mineral had a metal like property, but endlessly sucked chakra in. It was a poison with parasite like ability. Not only that it duplicated with chakra. It was such a unique metal, something she had never encountered before.

She had to remove those first. Than fix the heart. The heart was clogged from the metals. Some many things and with so little time.

* * *

Deidara landed his bird and jumped off with a scowl. Yugito followed with the same angry expression and still had Kabuto over her shoulder.

Sasori was expressionless and waited for the other two to calm. He could see that the heat had helped make them easier to lose their tempers, but they were out of the desert now. They were in a green and fertile land.

"That had been Gaara. One of the apprentices of Jiraiya of the Sannin. I suggest we rest. If my suspicion are correct they'll come for us much later. Gaara wouldn't come carelessly after us and would wait for back up. We have two days at most." stated Sasori before sitting next to a tree. "Recover your chakra. We'll be chased soon. Konoha had avoided us since they had feared Kakashi, and Gaara had no doubt eavesdropped on us. Konoha will no doubt bravely come after us with him gone."

Deidara didn't say anything and walked over to a cool and shadowy tree before dropping asleep. The long and constant flying had finally caught up to him.

Yugito placed Kabuto in the shade of a tree and slumped on the ground. "I need more control. If I had more control I could have made a difference."

Sasori understood what she meant and slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a single scroll. He stared at it for a second before tossing it to Yugito who deftly caught it. "That will help you achieve control."

Yugito opened it. She nodded as she found herself unable to thank the puppet master. Tears dripped from her eyes. Puppeteer was a secret art that Sasori had always kept to himself, but she had just received part of that secret.

"Rest now. You could train better after your mind has time to rest."

* * *

"And that's what he said." Reported a dog size orange toad as it held out a scroll.

Jiraiya took the scroll and let the toad leave. His eyes scanned the scroll and chuckled. If they could retrieve Kakashi's body the secret to his Mangekyou Sharingan would be revealed. It could also make them stronger and more prepared against who ever it was that had fought Kakashi. Assuming that the one that fought Kakashi was alive and hadn't lost.

"Call Sasuke and Sakura immediately." ordered Jiraiya to one of his Anbu. "They should be back from their mission already."

Said Anbu nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Nagato laid silent in a bed. In a special room made just for him. Seals were across the room to protect him. Lately he had started becoming paranoid. In his weakened state he didn't want to risk being targeted by any traitors.

He had strained himself and was recovering his vast chakra, which would take a while to recover. He kept reliving the battle with Kakashi.

Not even Hanzo had managed to push him so. When he had challenged Hanzo, he had been inexperience and weak, but had barely won against the Legend. Kakashi on the other hand had truly shattered his perception of the world.

He had wielded the power of God and had failed to win. Kakashi had power that had managed to stand up to him a wielder of the Rinnegan. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan was really frightening.

Yugito sat in an underground base that had once belonged to Orochimaru. The base was below water making it very hard to find unless you knew where it was. It would buy them enough time to be ready if Konoha came knocking.

She was anxious. She wanted to find her sensei's body and give him a proper burial. Sasori had his spies on high alert. If even a word reach them that Konoha has her sensei's body she would go retrieve or burn it.

She waited and passed the day training her chakra control. With the secret to how to create chakra strings, her control would greatly increase.

Deidara was still recovering from chakra exhaustion and Kabuto had woken up looking pissed that he had been in a coma. Kabuto was more shock to hear that Kakashi had succumbed to his wounds. The snake had denied it and refused to accept that someone who had fought the Sandaime and Orochimaru would die.

Sasori was making new designs and creating a better defense. Sasori no longer used his own body. His body was nothing more than a puppet now. Instead Sasori was the Sandaime Kazekage. He had infused himself with the dead body and remodeled it to make the body look alive. Short black hair and a smooth even feature. Rebuilding the body to make it faster than when it was alive.

Sasori had changed in such a short time and was still making further change to himself. Materials from the base were being put to use. Poisons were infused with all his weapons. Modifying the dead body to become faster with more advance seals and creating a chakra pool to have more chakra in case he exhaust himself. Sasori was becoming a front line fighter something a puppeteers never does.

Kabuto was trying something that he claimed would change their situation and trying to make his tail a second mind and independent. It would make him immune to illusion if his tail could break him out of it should he fight Itachi again.

Team Kakashi was building upon their mistake.

* * *

Temari had been worried. When Gaara had returned angry she had thought he might crush Suna and call them traitors, but had instead ordered Suna to search for Chiyo. This had resulted in Sand ninjas everywhere trying to find Chiyo who had betrayed the village by helping, Sasori, a missing nin.

Her brother was in the search and so far they had found nothing. Kankuro claimed that she must have had a hidden base out in the desert nearby.

Gaara had called off the search. That was what worried Temari the worst. Gaara had called in his teammates. People he acknowledged as equals. That was what scared her.

They would soon be arriving and Temari knew that Chiyo had little time left. Konoha wanted Chiyo dead and Gaara was adamant that Chiyo dies.

Kabuto sat silently staring at a red vial. His yellow slit like eyes stared at the chakra filled blood that was in the vial. He pulled a needle out and checked to see if the door was closed. He looked at a bath tub next to him that was filled with ice.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before connecting the vial with the needle. He lifted a hand tapping his neck and temporarily disabled his sense of pain. He pressed the needle into his wrist.

His body's reaction was instant. He felt his heart rate increase and his body start to heat up. He slowly climbed into the tub full of ice and laid in it. The ice was melting.

He was going to feel the pain and suffering in the morning. The Sandaime Hokage's power would come at a heavy cost.

It would all be worth it.

* * *

Kakashi's lifted himself slowly. He felt different and felt as he never felt more alive before he realized that he had died. Memories flood him before he took in where he was. He was laying on a long metal table.

He shifted himself slowly and looked at an old lady laying dead next to him with two scroll in her hands. She was slumped over in a sitting position. He took the scrolls and read the one labeled for him.

He stood up and pocketed one scroll and burned the one for him. He checked to see if he was missing anything. The seals tattooed on his body were intact and had all his belongings.

"Thank you lady Chiyo. My father may have killed your son, but Sasori and I are comrades despite the past." stated Kakashi as he thanked the dead woman.

He made his way around searching for water and food, but stopped when he saw himself in a mirror.

He stood slightly shocked before he started to laugh. His eyes glowed with power. He calmed himself and changed clothes and put on a new mask.

The base didn't have food and looked to be very well hidden. He needed food. He was starving like he hadn't eaten in days and by the feel of things that was what had happened.

* * *

"This is where I lost her trail." stated Gaara as he stood in the middle of a desert. "She must have the place covered in seals to be able to hide from me."

"You said she had Hatake Kakashi's dead body?" asked a calm male voice that seemed to be pleased in hearing the man's death.

Gaara nodded. "Sasuke do you have a way of tracking her?"

"No, but Sakura might." Sasuke looked toward Sakura. "Do you?"

Sakura stayed silent before she started walking forward leading.

Sakura stopped after an hour of walking and stood silent.

"The reason you couldn't detect her was because she had seals. My guess is that the seal affects anything within its radius. The moment you entered within the the radius, your chakra sensing was disrupted." explained Sakura as she stomped into the sand and creating a shift in the sand. "The radius was about two miles. It takes long to make unless it was already made before hand."

Sakura stomped again before a giant door like entrance appeared. "Found her."

They entered cautious, but stopped when they spotted Chiyo. Her body sat on a chair with her head laying on a long medal table.

"She's dead. No one else is here." stated Sakura lifted Chiyo's head to check her. "She only died recently. Two hours at most."

"Where is Kakashi's body?" asked Sasuke as he realized that Chiyo should have had Kakashi's body if what Gaara had said was true.

Sakura became silent before she her fist connected with Chiyo's body. "Damn bitch!"

"There is chakra lingering here that I can sense it despite the seals. She had used some type of jutsu." stated Gaara and walked over to a wall with seals drawn all over it. He punched the wall shattering the seals. The lines glowed dangerously before fading into regular lines. "A powerful one."

"It feels as if death hangs in the air." described Sasuke and activated his Sharingan. His eyes scanned the floor and his breath hitched. "There are signs that someone had laid on the table... Footsteps were made as if the body had gotten up."

"I know. I assumed as much." replied Sakura and seemed to look angrier. "She brought him back to life."

Gaara stood silently before offering his opinion. "There is a small possibility that she used her puppeteering skill to make it move and hiding it from us or destroying it."

"Lets hope she was only scaring us." replied Sakura before she started leaving. Her pink hair covering angry emerald eyes. Cracks formed on the stone that she stepped on.

* * *

Team Kakashi stepped out of their base. Each wore black leather coat. Each cloak had a pocket on each side. It was high collared and long enough to covered them. Yugito wore her's with a black belt wrap around her cloak.

It had only been four days, but despite their short absence they had changed. Two people looked completely different.

Kabuto no longer had yellow eyes. Instead yellow was replaced with chocolate brown. Kabuto was taller and leaner. His tail has gained a mind of i'ts own.

Sasori was no longer in his own body. His eyes were slightly gold and his skin tanned. His very fighting style had changed. A complete change.

Deidera had new a new ace as did Yugito.

"Our enemy is Akatsuki and Konoha. None of us are ready to face their leader, but we can bid our time and strike when the moment is right." explained Sasori as he finally showed his side. The side that had earned him the nickname Red scorpion.

"We'll show them that they shouldn't have ever messed with us." proclaimed Yugito as lightning danced around her body.

"Katsu!" yelled Deidera with a laughing tone before the base exploded behind them.

"Itachi Uchiha will die by my hands." stated Kabuto with a small smile as he took off his glass and tossed it away.

* * *

Author note: I need a beta please. Please don't forget to reVIEW. MAKE SURE YOU READ THAT!


	7. Freelancing

Hate, you say 7

* * *

Okay,

I would like to thank all the supporters and stuff. Yeah, anyways I'm feeling a little exasperated with this story. That is why I decided to go at it slow. Oh, and Weasel of Darkness will be updated soon. I was gonna post it, but I decided that it was too short.

Peace and don't forget to review.

* * *

Jiraiya sat uncomfortable in his office. He stared at the scroll that he had received from his student, Gaara. Gaara never contacted him, unless there was a good reason. Gaara did not involve himself with petty matters, Chunins and Jounins were left with those tasks, so when Gaara had first sent him a scroll from Suna, Jiraiya knew that it was important. The mere mention of Hatake Kakashi had him on his toes. Just like previous reports from Gaara, the new report was important.

Jiraiya didn't like what the report implied. That Kakashi had returned to the land of the living, that thought itself was a terrifying thought and if Kakashi was dead did it mean that someone had obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan that Kakashi had used or did Kakashi ever really die? So many questions and no answers.

Team 7 was awaiting for further order in Suna. He of course couldn't send them after Kakashi if the man was alive, but neither could he leave them alone. They were very touchy, if they didn't get to do anything destructive once in a while.

He had received pictures of the destruction caused in the Land of Rice and he didn't want to send Team seven off on a suicidal mission. They weren't ready to fight someone of Kakashi's caliber yet, they need more experience. They needed to prepare because there was someone else out there that had fought Kakashi, and if the destruction caused in Rice was any indication, the enemy was no push over. Hopefully the person wouldn't be an enemy.

Jiraiya wrote down his order on a small scroll, before he handed the scroll to a small yellow toad who disappeared in a small poof of smoke. He needed to investigate. It was likely that it could have been Akatsuki, it was a shame he had become Hokage otherwise he might have investigated them further, but he knew enough to know that the Leader needed to be someone strong enough to scare even Orochimaru into following orders.

n

* * *

In a place called ?

* * *

Team Kakashi or former team entered a average size village. Houses and apartment alike were seen as they moved through the streets. Children playing, farmers bringing in their stocks and couples dating. It was a lively town, it would be the ideal place to settle down had you been someone getting ready to start a family.

"This is Chill village. During the day time it is a warm and bright town, but the nights are cold as Snow country's." recited Sasori as he explained to Yugito where they were. "It is also where two Akatsuki members were spotted."

"Which two?" asked Kabuto whose face was hidden by his cloak. His tail hissed in anticipation.

"Kakuzu and Hidan." replied Sasori and ignored the glances from the villagers. His eyes scanned the village and houses trying to find a hotel. They would rest and continue in the morning, even if revenge was tempting, but facing SS class criminals with no sleep would make them susceptible to casualty.

"I'll blow them away with my art! Un." said Deidara with a wide smile under his hood. His face was revealed to the world as he pushed it off.

"That's not art," stated Yugito causing Deidara to fall flat on his face.

"Don't let your guards down." advised Sasori. His black hair hair blew with the wind. The temperature was quickly dropping quickly, the sun would completely disappear within two hour at most.

_¥_¥_:::

* * *

Kakashi walked through a village. A small and nameless village. The villagers probably had a name for their village, but Kakashi just couldn't bring himself to care. It was a pretty large village since he had been strolling around a while now.

Nothing like a leisurely stroll to relieve some stress. Taking random turns seeing where it would lead him.

Kakashi slowly changed course and ended up outside the village. He kept walking with his sloth like pace, until the village was quite far, nothing, but a speck behind him. He stopped in the middle of a nice clearing, the grass grew naturally making it look like a nice place to have a picnic had he been on a date and searching for such a place.

He paused and stood still debating whether to acknowledge his follower or not. He slowly dropped his henge. Of course he wouldn't walk through a village looking like a ninja. He had borrowed Sasori's look and spiced it up a bit, grey hair didn't look to bad.

"Can I help you?" asked Kakashi lazily with his hand in his pocket and his charcoal black eyes lazily looking at his follower. He took on a casual stance and paused as though seeing an old friend.

The grass on the hill changed as a subtle genjutsu was released. A single person was revealed. Blue traditional looking cloths. Hunter nin mask and no hetai.

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow curiously, and stood just as lazy, and relaxed as he would when talking to a civilian. "Am I being hunted?"

"Hatake Kakashi, you are an infamous ninja. It will be an honor to test myself against a man like yourself." replied the hunter-nin with a polite tone.

Kakashi stood silent and moved his gaze to try and find anyone else, there was no way that a single hunter nin could even hope to defeat him. He didn't find anyone else.

"Come, I'll show you why my name is feared in all five great villages." replied Kakashi, his battle stance changing slightly with him leaning back and standing on the balls of his feet.

The Hunter-nin whipped out eight senbons and tossed them at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled a single kunai out and blocked every senbon not bothering to move, he stood lazy as he did it enraging his attacker.

The Hunter-nin was crossed distance between them with just several steps.

Kakashi disappeared and appeared with one leg forward on the ground before the running ninja. His foot met the ninja's foot just as the ninja was about to take another step. This caused the ninja to trip forward. Kakashi used that chance to push himself upward and arch his knee. His knee met the ninja's mask. To the naked eyes it would have looked like a simple hit, but in the brief contact between them, Kakashi had transferred enough lightning into the nin to make any Jonin cry out in agony. The mask shattered on the ninja's face.

This knee propelled the ninja backward and flip flop him across the hill as though the ninja had been a tossed rock across a river.

Kakashi half expected the ninja to be unconscious or screaming in pain, but he hadn't even heard a whimper causing him to watch the Hunter-nin curiously. It simply meant that the ninja use to pain or at least trained to tolerate it.

The ninja slowly moved to try and get up, but it was obvious that the Hunter-nin was struggling to stay conscious. The ninja's body was fighting just to stand. The mask was off having been shattered to reveal a bleeding nose and a young face. Black strand of hair falling down covering the ninja's face slightly.

Kakashi stared at the ninja's face. It was slightly feminine, but he could tell that the person was male. He walked forward and the ninja fell backward fighting to move. Kakashi looked into his attacker's eyes. He didn't see any determination.

"I see, your trying to die." stated Kakashi and took on his relax stance, his hands back in his pockets. "Your eyes don't have any drive to live, you wanted to die fighting me."

The ninja didn't reply and instead opened his mouth.

Kakashi jerked his head back as a senbon nearly hit his right eye. He quickly stomped on the ninjas lung making the nin choke out air and struggle to breath.

"That wasn't a senbon." stated Kakashi as he looked at the young man's mouth and unconsciously prepared himself to move again if the nin spat another senbon. "That was ice, you must be the last of your clan."

The young man remained silent, instead choosing to simply glare.

Kakashi chuckled and stepped onto the neck of the last Yuki to prevent anymore attacks. "Death isn't something that you should chase after. How disappointed would your clan be if you showed up as pathetic as you are to them, I find myself disgusted just staring at you."

Black lifeless eyes were slowly filled with hate and as if a damn broke the ninja's determination exploded. Hands moved with one goal, to kill.

Kakashi quickly stomped on the young ninja's right shoulder breaking it to stop the sudden struggle. "I touched a sore spot did I?"

The teen's mouth moved in uncontrollable rage.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi staring curiously down at the injured ninja. "Whoever raised you must have been incompetent or mute."

That did it. Ice appeared out of thin air and forced him back.

The seventeen year looking teen slowly pick himself up. Black eyes glared at him and back away.

"Shut up!" growled the black haired and created a kunai out of thin air grabbing it with his left hand. A kunai made out of solid ice, it almost looked like a diamond.

"Is running away all you can do?." asked Kakashi to the teen who was standing fearful with the single kunai. "If you want to kill me you have to get near me-"

The teen eyes went wide as his left wrist was suddenly being held by Kakashi's strong grip.

"-like this." said Kakashi and made the boy drop his kunai by forcing the hand to let go.

The boy pulled back quickly, but it only resulted in him falling on the ground.

"It seems the first attack had hurt you a lot more than you had let on." stated Kakashi reminding the Yuki descendant of the knee he had taken to the face. "Now I see why Mist didn't kill you. Your not worth killing."

The teen lifted his shaking left hand struggling to get it up and pointed at Kakashi. The fingers curled as though it were a gun.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi lazily as he stared at the kid's index finger. His regular black eyes looking at the young ninja's hand with a careless deameanor not bothering to use his sharingan.

Kakashi tilted his head letting a small and very compressed water bullet pass. "Impressive almost surprised me, but your already passed your limit."

Kakashi moved his head again letting another water bullet pass him and stared at the finger waiting for another before speaking. "Impressive, if you were a genin."

Another bullet passed, but this time just barely missing his heart. Kakashi lifted a hand of his own, pointed and closed one eye as if taking aim.

Black eyes stared disbelieving at the hand.

"When you awake seek me out, if you want power, your eyes lust for it I can see it." said Kakashi with his sharingan activating before his finger glowed and a ball of electricity connected to the ninja's forehead. "I'll see you around Haku."

Zabuza had brought up an interesting apprentice. Asuma chose his enemies well.

Kakashi chuckled. He had recognized the boy as soon as the mask had fell off. The boy was wanted dead by Konoha and had a average size bounty on him.

* * *

Kakuzu was leading his annoying partner through the thick forest of The Land of Earth. It was outside the Land's border, but being there was bad news if you were any regular ninja that wasn't from Iwa. Kakuzu promptly stopped and moved his gaze to a tree that he had passed.

"What is it?" questioned Hidan as he looked ahead searching the forest.

"You noticed that's good." commented Sasori as he appeared behind a tree.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at the black hair ninja. "Who are you?"

Sasori chuckled. "You already forgot me, that's very rude. I thought destroying your hearts would have surely left an impression."

"Your the puppet fucker! Did you come back for more?" asked Hidan with a loud laugh. The Akatsuki member swung his scyth in excitement and licked his lip.

Kakuzu stayed silent letting his partner speak for him and silently released three hearts preparing to fight Sasori. He hadn't had time to completely restock. His fire, water, and lightning element were all he had. One of the reason they were near Iwa had been to restock his Earth heart.

"Careful Hidan, he's different from before." warned Kakuzu and warily watched his surrounding checking for Sasori's companions. He was wary most of all because of Sasori's change, the man looked like the Sandaime puppet he once used. Changes were either good or bad and Kakuzu was certain it wasn't good in this case.

"He's alone Kakuzu. He's a dead fucker," replied Hidan and swung his scythe in anticipation.

"I am alone for the moment. You have at least half an hour before my allies arrive," replied Sasori with a monotone.

"Hidan we'll both fight, if they reach us we won't be walking away," warned Kakuzu. They needed to leave as quickly as possible to avoid fighting three more powerful opponents or Hatake Kakashi himself if he hadn't died as they had heard.

"I should warn you. Last time was different." advised Sasori and gave a curious look to Hidan who charged forward with scythe at hand.

"No strategy I see."

* * *

Kakashi traveled at a sedate pace through the border of The Land of Wind. He was following an old loyal and trusty friend of his. It was kind of weird that dog really was man's best friend. Not even the Inuzukas could hope to produce a dog like Pakkun within the next century. He was proud to say that the small pug was his friend and summon.

"Well Pakkun, did you find a trail yet?" asked Kakashi lazily to the small pug he was following.

The small summon shook its head and kept sniffing the dry air. It soon came to a wayward tree and stopped.

Pakkun gave Kakashi a look who had followed giving him a look that told him to leave. "Can you give me a minute?"

Kakashi gave an amused chuckle, before looking away from the small pug. "Take your time."

He left Pakkun and and kept going in the general direction that he suspected his team were at. Pakkun would catch up to him once he was done.

* * *

Itachi walked silently with his partner through a somewhat dry forest.

Kisame complained about the humid air, and Itachi tried his best to ignore it, trying to read a bingo book that he had.

"That brother of yours, do you really think he surpassed Jiraiya of the Sannin?" asked Kisame in a skeptical tone.

Itachi looked away from his book and paused. His eyes gave Kisame a glare. The Sharingan spun angrily.

"Kisame, do you know who was Jiraiya's previous student?" replied Itachi with a question of his own, his tone sounding as though he was pointing out something obvious to a young child.

Kisame's eyes looked bewildered, before looking slightly afraid. "The Yondaime Hokage."

Itachi started moving again ignoring Kisame. Sasuke wasn't someone capable of becoming as powerful as the Yondaime, but he certainly wouldn't be weak either. If Sasuke obtained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan than maybe he might reach the Yondaime Hokage's with its power, but even than it would be uncertain unless said man was alive.

"Focus Kisame, we're here to confirm wether Hatake is dead or not," ordered Itachi with a slightly annoyed tone. Kisame was annoying, especially if your making him travel toward Suna. Itachi refrained from ever questioning how Kisame became a fish, because he knew that Kisame had once been a regular looking ninja.

Kisame grunted in reply and became silent. The man pulled out a water bottle and continued toward Suna.

He hated missions like these. Infiltration was a specialty of his along with Itachi's, but he hated desert. At least the mission was simple.

* * *

"You know sometimes I hate you!" shouted Yugito as she kicked a tree branch out of her way and glared ahead. Behind her followed Deidera with a large smile as he eyed the destruction in the forest and Kabuto who walked casually through the destruction following them.

"I was simply testing my limits," replied Sasori with a casual remark. He sat on Hidan's headless body, Kakuzu laid dead in a small crater.

"It still isn't art, un!" shouted Deidara with a large frown.

Sasori seemed to hesitate to reply before his new body started shaking.

Yugito eyed Sasori with concern, but her concern was for naught when Sasori lifted his head and laughed for the first time. It disturbed Deidara, Kabuto and Yugito, but both decided not to comment.

The black headed Sasori seemed to have trouble laughing almost as if he had genuine lungs before suddenly stopping and looking directly at Deidara.

"Your right, this isn't art, it's much more now," stated Sasori, his voice returning to its usual monologue.

Deidara frowned, but chose not to reply. He didn't want know what exactly Sasori's body could do and he could get hurt as a result.

Yugito sealed away the bodies of Kakuzu and Hidan. The screaming head of Hidan did make them Deidara and Kabuto looking curious. Kabuto looked excited to study them in the future. Yugito had punched the body-less head before sealing it.

"Lets collect their bounties, un," suggested Deidara with a large smile.

"After we study them," injected Kabuto with a placating smile.

Deidara glared at Kabuto, but didn't otherwise object. He

"Akatsuki will throw a fit," replied Yugito with a smile. She was miffed with Sasori having run off and done it alone, but he didn't fail and that was what had truly mattered. She had even planned the same thing, but Sasori had went earlier than planned.

"Be prepared to face them again and learn from our last battle," warned Sasori as he held two rings that he had gotten from Kakuzu and Hidan.

"That's Akatsuki ring isn't it?" questioned Yugito. She had seen Kisame wearing one along with Itachi during their fight.

Sasori nodded and turned the rings around in his palm. "Chakra receptor and more, but it may have more than one function."

"Meaning they may already know." stated Yugito and took a thoughtful stance with her hand on his chin. "We'll wait, and let them come after us."

"But first we all need to listen to Sasori's latest report," stated Kabuto with a smile. The snake like tail hissed in agreement.

All eyes went back to Sasori.

Sasori nodded. Kabuto had been the one to pick up the report from one of his many spies, since Kabuto was his spy to began with.

"Lady Chiyo is confirmed dead." stated Sasori and pulled out a red scroll. "I received the report only recently ago."

Yugito glared at Sasori for not telling them something that important. Her killing intent slowly started oozing.

"And Kakashi?" she asked. Her voice hardening, trying to keep from looking like someone lost. Kakashi was a father to her, despite never once having acted like it.

Sasori smiled for just a split second before his expression became blank again. "They couldn't find a body, my spy believes Chiyo used a forbidden jutsu to keep him alive or bring him back to life."

"How reliable is this spy?" asked Yugito.

"Very reliable," replied Sasori in his monologue voice. "This is Kakashi, I doubt that the man would have stayed dead either way."

"And Kakashi isn't on this list," offered Kabuto with a large smile as he held a scroll for Yugito and Deidara to see.

"What is it? un," questioned Deidara looking at the scroll confused along with Yugito.

"The summoning scroll for Edo Tensei," replied Kabuto with a proud tone and smile.

Kabuto didn't smile for long when he found his face hit with a jolt of black lightning sending him across the destroyed forest. An enraged Yugito was ready to pounce on him.

"It doesn't work, it doesn't summon the dead! I was only using it for reference!" shouted Kabuto as his body shook in pain leaving him helpless. He shouted to keep from dying prematurely despite being so out of composure.

Yugito stopped and stayed still before smiling.

"Than he's alive," she said to herself before she kicked Kabuto one more time. "Deidara carry him."

Deidara looked ready to argue, but one spark of black electricity had him shut up and obey. As soon as he lifted Kabuto though he felt a massive jolt through him leaving him gasping in pain. He lifted Kabuto and placed him on his shoulder despite the lightning coursing through them.

"You owe me, ungh!" grunted Deidara as he started walking after Sasori and Yugito who were leaving.

"I should have explained the scroll first," grunted Kabuto and looked down at his tail, it was unconscious. His tail had taken the attack directly to protect him and had distributed most of the lightning toward the earth by connecting its head with the ground. Despite all that he was still in great pain.

* * *

"Pakkun was right when he said he smelled you, I was a little doubtful, but an opportunity is always welcomed," said Kakashi. He stood leaning against a great oak tree. His hair defying gravity looking lofty as though he had slept on it.

Tsunade of the Sannin whipped her head to him and immediately looked wary. Shizune who had been next to her pulled out senbons and looked ahead of the trail calculating if they could escape and get help from the nearest village.

"Thanks Pakkun," he said to his small pug and tossed it a treat. It took the treat and disappeared in a small poof of smoke.

Kakashi's Sharingan activated and he smiled to Tsunade. He kept his relax posture making sure to let them know he didn't see them dangerous enough to take on his fighting stance like Tsunade.

"What do you want Kakashi!" growled Tsunade and spat his name out as though it was a disease.

"Nothing much, just a small reunion," replied Kakashi. He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. "Maybe not."

"So I heard you had another apprentice?" asked Kakashi with a curious tone.

Tsunade was on him in an instant.

He dodged her casually and had a kunai out blocking Shizune's attack with her senbons.

"No speed at all. All your doing is deliver powerful punches, but to slow to hit anyone fast," taunted Kakashi as he dodged Tsunade's fist and let it pass hitting a tree that broke like a twig.

"Speed huh," replied Tsunade and jumped away to regroup with her apprentice "Shizune I want you to run to Konoha. Summon my snail there."

Shizune shook her head. "I'll help you Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi stood still watching curiously.

Tsunade sighed before nodding. Shizune pulled out more kunais, but her kunais dropped out of her hand as she looked to her side. Tsunade's finger was pressing on her shoulder.

Shizune started dropping unconscious, but Tsunade stopped her descent before rushing through the summoning jutsu and warily watching Kakashi who watched casually.

Kakashi let her by motioning his hand as a sign to go on to her. She looked ready to charge, but continued.

A large nameless snail appeared in a large poof.

"Take Shizune to Konoha as quickly as possible." ordered Tsunade to her loyal snail.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi watched the snail disappear with Shizune. He tilted his head curiously looking at where Shizune had been before looking at Tsunade who had her hands in the ram seal.

"Release!" shouted Tsunade. The yin seal on her head slowly unraveled and traveled on her forehead before lining down on both her cheeks.

"Your going to go all out I see," commented Kakashi as he prepared to fight her seriously. He could feel her chakra through the air, it was monstrous. "I see the Uzumaki blood in you finally shows its face, its too bad that your Senju blood makes you a coward."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about the Uzumaki or Senju!" growled Tsunade and she flickered from where she stood disappearing and destroying the ground.

Kakashi side stepped Tsunade and completed his hand-seals.

"Raikiri!" shouted Kakashi and swung his lightning blade making Tsunade jumped back to avoid being cut in half. The blue lightning sizzled in his hand.

"I know enough that you let an Uzumaki die," replied Kakashi and made his Sharingan evolve to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His lightning blade glowed brighter.

Tsunade didn't reply and instead charged forward shattering the ground with every step. She created a lightning lance in her hand and clashed with his Raikiri.

"I always suspected you to be lightning nature," remarked Kakashi as he clashed his lightning against her.

Tsunade only glared at him and doubled her effort. She pulled back and attacked him with her legendary strength backing the lance.

Kakashi's Raikiri broke and the lightning lance passed through him leaving him untouched.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and jumped back avoiding his counterattack. A kunai had just barely missed her heart.

"Jiraiya was right, you can't be touched."

"I see he warned you about my abilities, but always useless when you need to rely on him," replied Kakashi casually. He was surprised that she had reacted so well to his counter, but he supposed she wouldn't be a Sannin if she was killed that easy.

Tsunade only glared.

"I wanted to test it out anyway," continued Kakashi and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans glowed an ocean blue before his pupils turned to rings that expanded leaving his eyes looking like a ripple.

"What is that?" questioned Tsunade as she eyed Kakashi's new eyes. It felt as though the eyes could see through her and into her soul.

"This is the Rinnegan," replied Kakashi and lifted his right hand. He pulled on the empty air.

Tsunade's instinct told her to move, but she found herself being pulled directly toward Kakashi. She surprised Kakashi by quickly created a lance of lightning and ran right at him instead of trying to run from the gravity.

Kakashi lifted his other hand and grabbed the lightning lance as if it were just a pole.

The lightning sizzled into his hand and Tsunade found herself hit by the same invisible force that had dragged her toward Kakashi.

Tsunade flipped catching herself and eyeing Kakashi. He stood in the center of a small crater untouched by even the debris in the air.

"The Rinnegan huh, when did you get those?" questioned Tsunade and cracked her neck. She stretched her shoulders and stood relaxed changing her demeanor so much that it made Kakashi wary of the sudden change.

"I've always had it. Just unable to use it until recently," replied Kakashi and curiously stared at her with his Rinnegan. He could tell she didn't seemed troubled at all, she looked almost glad. "So why so confident?"

Tsunade simple shook it her head. "Its not confidence Kakashi, it's acceptance, coward like you could never accept death."

Kakashi laughed. "It isn't all it's said to be, I would know."

Tsunade nodded. "I heard about your supposed death. Care to tell me."

"I did die," replied Kakashi and drew his kunai. "But that's all I'll admit."

Tsunade nodded smirked. There was a small poof under her shirt.

Kakashi eyed her chest curiously. His eyes hadn't seen anything hiding between her breast, but the sudden chakra appearance and disappearance proved otherwise.

"A snail," commented Kakashi as he deduced what it could have been. He turned his eyes on Tsunade who looked very confident. He eyed her chakra network and saw that her chakra was going to her head. "I see your using your own jutsu on yourself by removing the chemical that causes fear or doubt, that isn't acceptance that's doping yourself to run away from your problem."

Tsunade smiled. "I'm not running Kakashi, but you need to question yourself why would I need to be this confident?"

Kakashi eyed her head again before looking at her warily. "Suicide?"

"Bingo, the chances of me surviving this is 1.5 percent lets see if my luck holds up."

Tsunade clapped her hands together and blurred through hand-seals before stopping. Her skin instantly started glowing pale blue.

"I really wanted to test my eyes further," replied Kakashi and started listing ways to escape from Tsunade who was glowing and running toward him with eight shadow clones. She was going all out and the clones were normal, if he had to guess touching them and her was a bad idea. "I really didn't want to draw to much attention, but I guess I'll be able to use this now."

* * *

Nagato Uzumaki was in his tower when he felt it. The powerful wave of chakra that he felt wash over him and the elemental nation. His eyes widen in shock and fear, before the chakra had disappeared. It was as though a new type of air had entered the world's atmosphere. He could feel it everywhere, it was similar to his chakra and so different at the same time.

* * *

Please review. I need tips on how to improve my writing. Please help.


End file.
